Divorce Changes the Story
by Talon3
Summary: What happens when Judy and Jack divorced when Monica was 11 and Ross was 13?
1. Default Chapter

This is an alternate fic, of course. Please leave a review! If I do not get any reviews, I will only write epilogues for ALL of my fics and end it them there. No more will be written ever again. BTW: I do not own Friends or the concept.  
  
  
*****************  
  
Lawyer's office:  
  
  
"…..Alright, the final agreement is that the assets will be divided as this: You ( the attorney then pointed to the woman) will get the house, $2500 alimony, both of the kids, and $1000 dollars child support for each kid, the station wagon, the good china, the jewelry that your soon to be ex husband gave you as a gift during the marriage and the silver. The bank accounts will be divided up evenly, as will the savings accounts. The beach house will be sold and the money split down the middle. And you sir, will pay for the braces for the boy, the weight camp for the girl, and will pay for their education. You will get the car, the CD's and the 401-k as well as your side of the family's jewels and other heirlooms. Is there anything else we are forgetting?" The attorney asked.  
  
"Yes, I want only the boy, the girl can go with her father. And yes, I am aware that I will be giving up $1000 dollars in child support. But, I want the boy to come with me, he and I are so much closer, I think it would be better to have the girl stay with her father." (No it is not Chandler and Monica that are divorcing)  
  
"What about visitation?" Her lawyer asked.  
  
"I really do not want to be bothered with her, I will be busy with my son."  
  
"How can you do this, Judy? Monica loves you and you are basically disowning her." Jack asked, he was still dazed that him and his wife were getting divorced. They had married soon after they had fond out that Judy was pregnant with Ross and the marriage had lasted for thirteen years. Ross was thirteen and Monica happened to be eleven.   
  
"I do not have time to cook for that girl every five minutes. I am going to take Ross to science fairs, museums and universities so that he can know his full potential. Monica is never going to amount to anything. Except maybe a housewife."  
  
"Judy how can you say that about her? She is smart and…."  
  
"She will never get anywhere. Ross is the one who will go to college and will be a famous, brillant scientist. Monica will be lucky to get a husband." Judy sniffed. "She is too fat. No man would want her."  
  
"Fine, Monica stays with me. Better me than her having to listen to you put her down. Now about Ross coming to see me and Monica."  
  
"Every other weekend and holiday. Not to mention the summer."  
  
"Fine." Jack growled.  
  
"No it is not fine." Judy started. "Ross will be in science competitions during that time, and will not have time to go and stay at your small place that your mother left you.: It will be crowded enough now that Monica is going to live with you. Ross will have no room. So it would be best if he stayed with me. Or better yet, we can let him decide."   
  
"Fine, I will let him decide." Jack decided.  
  
"Alright, I guess all you have to do is to sign the papers and that will be it." The attorney showed then where to sign at.  
  
After they informed the kids, Ross decided not to bother going to see his father and sister during the summer, or even on holidays or other times of the year. Monica decided to stay with her father since her mother did not want her around. She found that after the first time she went to visit. Judy always was putting her down and not so subtly letting her know that she was not as good as her brother. It got so bad that Monica went straight home, crying, while her father hugged her and promised that he would always be there for her.  
  
  
  
Ten years later:  
Jack and Monica's apartment  
  
Monica enters. She is slim and wearing that outfit from the 50's diner, is carrying fake breasts a wig and roller skates. "Hey dad, I am home!"   
  
"Right here sweetie. How was work?" Jack enters from the balcony. It was obvious that he had been smoking. Ever since the divorce, he has picked up the habit a lot more.  
  
"Tiring." Monica mumbled sitting down.  
  
"Ok, hey. I got some news! I know that you are tired, but guess what? We are going out to eat with the boss, since you don't have to work your second job tonight at the coffee house."  
  
"Dad, we can't afford it." Monica sighed out.  
  
"He is paying for it. So it is a nice place. So get cleaned and all dolled up." Jack then smiled. While they did not have a lot of money, he was still able to buy her a nice black, knee length cocktail dress and a form fitting, long, red evening dress that she looked gorgeous in. And Monica looked very beautiful. He could see it and so could Pete.  
  
"So it is a blind date. I don't like Pete Becker, dad. But I will go anyway." Monica sighed and then got up to go and start her bath. "How long do I have until I have to be ready to go?"  
  
"Well, it is five thirty and dinner starts at eight." Jack then smiled at Monica.   
  
"Alright fine." Monica mumbled and then walked into the bathroom after getting her bathrobe and towel from her room. "But you so owe me, dad."  
  
After she left, Jack smiled and mumbled to himself. 'Hopefully, you will owe me.' Jack hoped that Monica would eventually fall for Pete Becker and they would eventually marry.  
  
Two hours later, Monica appeared out of her bedroom wearing the cocktail dress. It was not as form fitting as the other and did not say 'take me'. It said elegant and reserved. After all, Monica did not want Pete Becker going all flirty on her, as he usually did.   
  
She stepped in her shoes and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked ok. Not glamorous or anything. But she was happy with the way she looked. Now if she could only stop Pete Becker from looking at her like he did.  
  
"Monica, time to go." Jack called out.  
  
Monica sighed, grabbed her purse and then left. Another boring night with a man that looks at her like an adoring puppy. Not to mention that she was exhausted.   
  
An hour later, Monica was trying her hardest not to yawn. She was tired and bored out of her mind. Pete ried to talk about anything and everything, but she was too tired to care.   
  
Jack looked over at his daughter and immediately felt guilty. It was wrong of him to drag Monica out like this after she had such a rough day. And tomorrow would be even worse. She had to work at the diner and at the coffee house. She could have gone on to college, but since money was so tight, from paying for Ross's schooling, she opted not to go.   
  
Well at least Gunther was a decent enough man to allow her to relax. He would even let her fill the coffees while he would serve them. They would then split the tips.  
  
"Well, Mr. Becker, Monica is tired, and has a very long day tomorrow. And we both need our sleep." Jack hinted around.  
  
"Oh, of course. Good night." Pete then escorted them to the limo where he had the driver take them home.   
  
While Monica and Jack were opening the door, the door across the hall opened. Monica and Jack looked behind them. A tall man with sandy brown hair and dark blue eyes smiled at them.  
  
"Uh, hi. My name's Chandler Bing. I guess I am your next door neighbor. Yeah, I just moved in today." He then held out his hand which Monica and Jack both ignored, they then went back to work on unlocking the door. "Well, right. I was just going out for some pizza." Jack managed to unlock the door. "Uh, night." Chandler called to them as they entered the apartment. Chandler sighed deeply.  
  
"Well, you wanted to get to know everyday , normal people." A dark haired man appeared at his side.  
  
Chandler looked at him and smiled, "Maybe they both were a little tired. That could explain it."  
  
"They probably had a lover's spat." Joey stated.  
  
Chandler shrugged. There was more to them than just that. And he would find out what that was. For one thing, the girl looked to be related to the man. She had a few of the same features that he did. At least he hoped that was what it was. But he could see them being friends.  
  
  
***********  
  
This is the start of a new fic. I will try and get the others done, but I am having a major case of writer's block. Will get some more written soon, I hope. IF I have some reviews! 


	2. Dating Game

Alright, All my fics are based on the Friends concepts. Anyway, I do not own them. But I will say this. I write not going with the facts of history and the way it was, but the way I thought it would be neat to. Just thought I would clear that up. If ya want REAL facts about a certain event in history, open a history book or take a course in college or keep awake during history class.   
  
Anyway, this fic is a mixture of Coming to America, Arthur, and also Friends. I promise it will get much better.  
  
But, you know the drill, if ya want any more, then you will review! Cuteness! It rhymes!  
  
**************  
  
The next morning, Chandler went to his job, as usual. He walked to the subway, got on and exited it near the financial district. Took the elevator up to the top floor, went straight to his office, bypassing all of his six secretaries, and went in and sat down. He sighed. Then with a deep breath, he clicked on the intercom. He then spoke his first words of the day.  
  
"All right, everyone. The puppet master is in." Chandler sat back and grinned. He did not have long to wait.   
  
They started to arrive. Helen, who was head secretary over the others, Aurora, who was after him to marry him, Janice, who was as well, Mark, who happened to be gay and was after him for a non committal relationship, Kip, who was after Mark, and Heather who was after both Aurora, Mark and him. To say that the work environment was interesting was an understatement. Chandler knew that Aurora and Janice were just after him for his money so he just ignored them, and he did not swing that way with Mark. So usually he sat back and watched the others with the office intrigue. Helen did do a pretty good job though of keeping everyone's feet on the ground.   
  
"Morning, ladies and gentlemen. I guess we should all get to work. Now what do we have on the agenda for today?" Chandler asked.  
  
Different mummers of morning, Mr. Tyler came from everyone. At the office he went by the name of Tyler, since it was a family company. On his mother's side.  
  
Helen then began to read from her papers, "Mr. Tyler, our officers and you will have a meeting in an hour at ten which should last about an hour. Then you have an eleven fifteen meeting with a Mr. Pete Becker about the new computer game is canceled. That should have lasted about an hour to an hour and a half. Lunch with Kathy at the Rainbow room at one thirty. At two forty, we should get the results back from the tests on the new toy. And then at three thirty another meeting with the officers."  
  
"Aurora, cancel my lunch with Kathy and at the Rainbow Room. Call Gandolf and inform him that we are going to have lunch at that 50's diner in the village. I will inform him that he will handle Pete Becker and what is acceptable and what is not. If that toy is one bit dangerous, out it goes. And so the afternoon meeting will be canceled. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, it is Mr. Tyler." Aurora smiled flirtatiously at him.  
  
"Good. Kip, I will need those reports about the new toy by lunch, Mark, get in touch with Pablo, I need the numbers for the productivity of the factory and sales and the profit and popularity we are making on the line. Helen, call Julie in Japan and get everything faxed over. We need it pronto. And Janice, tell my officers that the meeting will start in thirty minutes. That is all." Chandler decided.  
  
"What do you want me to tell Kathy? "Aurora asked.  
  
"Nothing, just cancel it." Chandler then continued because he just remembered. "Helen, I moved out of the Penthouse last night. I will give you my new address later as well as my number." Which explained to the others why he was not having lunch with Kathy.  
  
And that was the reason for moving out, which he did not explain to the others. Which would be, when you see the woman you love and thought loved you in 'your' bed with a stranger, then you get a feeling that said woman does not really love you.   
  
Not to mention when you hear her say in the throws of passion that the only reason she loved you was for your money, you get the feeling that you should get out of the relationship as fast as you can. Not to mention, closing out the account that you opened for her and canceling all of the credit cards and selling the penthouse right from under her.  
  
Chandler wished he could see Kathy's expression on her face when the department store would take the card from her and cut it up. Or if she tries to with drawl some money and gets the shock of her life when she gets told she has no more in the bank. Oh, he left her with $100 in the account. And a note that said for services rendered.   
  
"Yes, Chandler." Helen then asked him, "Will that be all?" She was the only one that called him by his first name. Since he had spent a lot of time in the office when he was growing up and they were old friends.  
  
"Yes." Chandler then started to look at a report one of his junior officers gave him. He was only practically aware of the people filing out.  
  
Tots o' Toys was a company that he inherited from his great uncle when he died five years ago. Not to mention his bank account and his sail boat. Since Chandler had been his favorite member of the family, he wanted to leave everything to him, which he did. While he left the family castle in Scotland to Nora on the condition that it would go to Chandler when she died.  
  
Before he started the company, it was only involved with making what can only be called old fashioned toys, like stuffed animals, balls, blocks, train sets, dolls, immobile action figures and the like. Now it involved computer games, educational games, computer animated dolls, and other such toys. Now that he owned it, it had factories all over the world and had mass distribution.  
  
In as little as two years, the company also had many people who wanted to buy the company and the stock went through the roof. At first the only people who wanted the company wanted to dismantle it and sell it for much more than it was worth.  
  
Soon after his grandfather died, he inherited all of his money and the monies of his great uncle since he had no children of his own. When his father passed away, he also let Viva Las Gaygus to him as well. Chandler sold that and got even more richer. His mother also had everything of hers willed to him so that when she passed on, he could take it over.   
  
Which included royalties from books, her bank accounts, her houses, which included the townhouse, the beach house, the huge mansion or country house, the cabin in the woods, and the lodge in the mountains of New York, the vineyard and manor house in France, the family castle in Scotland, and a penthouse in Tokyo. And anything left of value.  
  
So now he was very wealthy and he only came to the office twice a week. Leaving the responsibility of running the New York office with right hand man, Gandolf, Joshua in Sydney Australia, Julie ran the office in Tokyo, Emily ran the office in London and Pablo ran the office in Rome.  
  
The rest of the week, he spent in his sail boat with Joey, in one of his race cars, listening and playing his music at his own studio he owned, at his horse stables with his horses at his mother's country house, in one of his planes he flew himself, the townhouse in Sydney, the country house in Australia, a ranch in Texas, and at the courts playing some hoops, some racket ball or tennis. Other times, he went to his factory to play with the toys his company made which included the virtual reality test room, that he would play with the virtual reality guns at.  
  
If something important came up, he would go in and handle it himself. Gandolf usually handled it pretty good with out him, calling upon him if something important came into play.  
  
So life was pretty good for him. Unless it came to women. Or just plain dating. Which he considered himself the world's most unlucky person in the world when it came to matters of the heart.  
  
His last live in girlfriend or Kathy, had cheated on him and he had moved out to a new apartment. He was going to act like a regular guy and be a regular guy so that he could find the perfect girl. That would work, he knew it. Only Helen would know where he was at of the secretarial staff. The others would have his cell number but that was it.  
  
************  
  
The end of the day came and he got out of the office a little before four. He went home to his new apartment. Or was going home to his new apartment he shared with Joey Tribianni.  
  
He met Joey while he was doing a play, and then struck up a conversation and the two of them became good friends. Now he is rooming with Joey in an normal apartment in the village. Joey is the only one who knows what he is doing. He happened to be the only one he really trusted.  
  
Since he wore everyday clothes that were not expensive, no one would thing of him as anything but an ordinary guy. And that was what he wanted.  
  
After he emerged from the train station. He then stopped at a news stand and bought the evening edition and some honey roasted peanuts..  
  
After which, he went to the little coffee house downstairs from his apartment to wait for his friend Joey and sat down on the tacky orange couch. And started reading the paper he got at the newsstand. Pretty soon a waitress came over.  
  
"May I help you, sir?" She asked.  
  
Chandler looked up and recognized the woman that was his new neighbor. She had regular clothes on of a white shirt, black jeans and black comfortable shoes and she also wore a green apron. Even while she wore something that was everyday, she was still beautiful.  
  
"Oh, hi. Remember me? I am your new neighbor from across the hall. Chandler Bing." He then extended his hand with a smile.  
  
"Nice. Now what do you want?" Monica asked as she impatiently hit the pad with her pencil.  
  
"Yes, I would like a tall, latte." Chandler then smiled. Maybe he could get a date with her.  
  
"Coming up." She then left to take his order. Soon she came back with his coffee. "That will be two seventy five."  
  
"Here is a five, keep the change." He then took a sip with her coffee.  
  
"Oh, whatever will I do with all of the change." She mocked.  
  
"Get an attitude adjustment." Chandler mumbled. At first from last night, he thought that she was just tired, now he was starting to change his opinion of her, and not in a good way.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Eh, you're right, that wouldn't even cover a fraction of what you need." Chandler then handed her a ten. "Now, you can at least put a down payment on a new one." Chandler then got back to reading the paper. Totally ignoring her.  
  
"Listen you, I don't need your handouts. Got that!" She then through his change back in his lap. At that time, Pete Becker came through the door and walked over.  
  
"Miss Monica Geller. How are you doing?" Pete smiled at Monica. Chandler recognized him from his picture. Hopefully he did not recognize him from anywhere. So he went back to looking intently at his paper. "And how did you like dinner last night?"  
  
"I am sorry but I was too tired to really even know what was going on. But at least you and dad got a lot of talking done. That must be good for your business." Monica then tried to get away from him.   
  
Chandler was still reading the paper and picked up on the converstaion easily. Oh, she went out to eat with her dad and his boss. SO in short that was her dad that she lives with.  
  
"Listen, why don't you and I go out on a date tonight." Pete then smiled. "I will treat you right."  
  
"I am sorry, but no." Monica then tried to get away from him.  
  
"Why not?" He grabbed her right arm.  
  
"I already have a date." Monica jerked away her arm.  
  
"With who?" Pete asked. "I don't remember your dad telling me about any new men in your life."  
  
Monica quickly looked around and her eyes fell upon Chandler. The perfect scape goat if she could get him to play along. "Well, that is because he just asked me and we just met last night." Chandler lowered his paper a bit. Why does this sound like him? "Pete Becker, I would like for you to meet Chandler Bing, my new neighbor across the hall." She then quickly leaned down and hugged Chandler who was still reading the paper. "Isn't that right, sweetie?" She then whispered so that only Chandler could hear, 'Please play along.'  
  
Chandler decided to help her out. He was tired of having people after him and it looked as though Monica was that as well and happened to be at the end of her leash with this guy. He then surprised her by grabbing her by the waist and pulled her down onto his lap. "Yes, that is right, honey." He then whispered to her, 'You so owe me.'  
  
"Oh, well. I did not know that." Pete then mumbled a good bye and left.  
  
After he had left, Chandler still had a hold of Monica for a while longer. "You can let me go now." Monica stated. "And don't ever put your hands on me again."  
  
"Well, let me see. I helped you out and this is the thanks I get?" Chandler then let her up. "And to think I was going to ask you out. But I think you should only go out with someone who is like you. A shark maybe." He then went back to reading his paper.  
  
Before she could say anything, Pete Becker came back inside. "I forgot my coat." He then grabbed it where he had thrown it down.  
  
"So where would you like to go on our first date?" Chandler asked. Looking up from his paper at Monica and knowing that she wanted his help once again.  
  
"Surprise me." Monica stated.  
  
"Nope, nothing doing. I am not going to make your decisions for you."  
  
"There is a new play opening up. I think it is called 'A View Like You' Staring Joseph Tribbianni."  
  
"I know, that is my roommate." Chandler chuckled.  
  
Monica sat down beside him amazed, "He is your roommate? What do you do for a living? "Monica asked, not noticing that Pete had left soon after they were talking about the supposedly up and coming date.  
  
"I am in the exciting world of data processing." Chandler sighed out loud.  
  
Monica smiled. "Sounds, uh great and ordinary."  
  
"Well, I guess you could call me ordinary. Just don't call my upbringing that."  
  
"Really, what would you call your upbringing?"  
  
"Scary, weird, frightening. Take your pick."  
  
Monica laughed. And looked at the clock. "Well, since I am now on break, you will have to tell me."  
  
"No can do. I only tell about my crappy childhood during the first date." Chandler flirted.  
  
"Well, you can tonight after the play." Monica flirted back.  
  
"Alright, and I can see how keen you are for wanting another date or not. That is a way I can tell if I have the right girl to put up with me and my craziness." Monica laughed. Chandler then continued. "The play starts at seven, pick up at five thirty and then we can go and eat, your choice. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds perfect."  
  
"Yeah, perfectly ordinary." Chandler agreed with a smile. 


	3. First Date

This fic is about what would have happened or what would have been changed if Judy and Jack got divorced. How would everyone's lives been different, particularly Monica and Jack's. I will include Ross and Rachel and Phoebe in with it. I am going to copy off of some TOW IT Could Have Been.  
  
About the rating, it is 'R' For what is about to come. Let me just say it is a C& M fic.  
  
**********  
  
Jack arrived home before Monica again. He sat down on the couch. It was quiet and he could reflect on everything that had happened to them. And the repercussions of the divorce.   
  
The apartment was nice and quiet, the middle of the after noon sun had started it's farewell march across the heavens and left a streak of final rays and light behind it on the floor. The rest of the apartment was quiet so that he could sit back and reflect on his life. The perfect mood was set.  
  
He sat back and relaxed. How did everything turn out so bad? HE thought that the marriage was going great. He was a loyal husband and devoted father. He tried to be there for everything for his kids. From little league to plays, and to dance recitals and music performances.  
  
Then one afternoon, he returned home from work and Judy met him at the front door, when his key would not work and told him she wanted a divorce.   
  
He was in denial when she said that, he was shocked when he found out that she hit him with divorce papers while he was staying at his mother's. He was stunned and dazed during the trial, dazed when the final agreement was struck and he was dumfounded when Judy said she wanted nothing to do with Monica and angry when she made Monica cry.  
  
He works at a job where the main boss wants to date Monica. He works long hard hours with what seems like all of his money going toward Ross and Judy.   
  
Whenever he would get promoted or a raise, Judy would take him to court and they would order him to pay more in alimony. It went up from $2500 to $3500 a month. But while he was not paying any child support, he is still paying on the costs of Ross's college education at NYU.   
  
And the bad thing was that Ross did not even try to get a grant or a scholarship. He did not even try to make good grades. And even flunked out of a few classes and had to retake them. So he had to pay for tuition, books, room and board, and extra money up to the doctor's level. So almost all of his pay went toward paying off Ross's college fees and even to Judy.   
  
It was Monica that made up the rest. For paying for the apartment, utilities, bills, and the other everyday items. She had two jobs and was always tired. She wouldn't hardly eat and that left her with an anemic look to her that was starting to scare him. He could count her ribs and she was skin and bones.   
  
She never made any time for herself. No saving up to go places like the beach, plays, the movies or skiing. She would always work. He was worried that she would have a burn out.  
  
He knew that she was lonely. After the divorce, they moved to the city and started to live here. She left all of her friends and everything familiar behind. At a very young age, she was quiet, and would sit by herself at recess and read a book. She never went and played with the kids.   
  
She was smarty enough to get scholarships and grants, but she decided to go straight into the work force. She worked at a meat packing plant for a bit, got laid off, then as a waitress at the Russian Tea Room, was fired when she tripped and spilled some soup on one of the costumers. Then got a part time job working at Central Perk. And then got another job working as a full time waitress at the 50's diner.  
  
In short she has had it rough. But she would not leave him alone for a minute. She would spend all of her time with him or working. And that was scaring him. What would happen to him once he was gone?  
  
She has been out with only a few guys, and the last one was almost a year ago. She happened to be beautiful, but would turn dates down right and left. That was why he was trying to set her and Pete Becker up. IF she got together with him, then she would not have to worry about money for the rest of her life.   
  
That would be for the best. Her and Pete Becker. He knew that Becker would take care of her. So he would not worry.   
  
IT was then that Monica entered. "Dad, did you try and set me and Becker up again?"  
  
"Well, honey…"  
  
"Dad, please do not do that again. Understand?"  
  
"So you are going out with him?"  
  
"No, I am going out tonight with Chandler."  
  
"Chandler?"  
  
"Our new neighbor from across the hall. We saw him last night. Remember going out for pizza?"  
  
"Oh, I see. So what does he do?"  
  
"He is a data processor. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get ready to go."  
  
"Why are you going out with him?"  
  
"Well, Pete came into Central Perk today and offered to take me out. Since I did not want to go, I told him that I am currently going out with Chandler. He came in a bit before Pete did and said hi." Monica then sighed as she sat down next to her dad. "I did not want to date Pete and asked Chandler to play along. So he did, after Pete left, we started talking and now we are going to see a play."  
  
"Really, which one?"  
  
"A View Like You. His roommate is the lead actor in the play." Monica explained. "But first we are going out to eat."  
  
Jack smiled. "That sounds good. Where at?"   
  
"He said he want3ed it to be a surprise."  
  
"I hope it is a nice place."  
  
"You and me both."  
  
"Well, I better get cleaned up." Monica then went to the bathroom and got a shower.   
  
Forty five minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Jack went over to answer it. He looked out the peephole and saw Chandler standing there holding a bouquet of different flowers. Jack shook his head and opened the door.  
  
"You are a bit early. She is still getting dressed."   
  
"Dad! Be nice!" Monica shouted from her room.  
  
"Won't you please come in?" Jack asked.  
  
"Uh thanks." He then stepped in and halfway smiled.   
  
"nice flowers." Jack committed.   
  
"Oh, these are for Monica." I would hope so. "And this is for you." Chandler then held out a carton of cigarettes.  
  
"How did you know?" Jack asked in a whisper.  
  
"I occasionally smoke as well. And from one smoker to another I know about the tell signs and smell." Chandler smiled.  
  
"I had better hide these. Be right back. Uh, have a seat." Jack then quickly went and hide the carton on the balcony. HE then came back and went and sat on the couch next to Chandler.  
  
"So Monica tells me you are in data processing…" Jack started.   
  
Monica stepped out of the room wearing a nice cream colored blouse and brown pants. Her hair was up and she had a jacket and a purse. As she was entering she heard Chandler talking to her dad and he was laughing.  
  
"Uh, hi." She called out.  
  
Channel looked up and saw her. TO him she was gorgeous. "Uh these are for you." Chandler stated as he stood up, offering her flowers.   
  
"Thanks." Monica then took them into the kitchen and put them in a vase. Chandler followed her.  
  
"Hey, Monica, Joey gave me an extra ticket if Jack would like to go."  
  
Monica looked up at him and smiled. "I see no problem with that. Hey, dad want to come?"  
  
"Sure." After getting the flowers in the vase, they then all left.  
  
Chandler's strategy was to get both father and daughter to like him. He talked to Gunther at the coffee house to find out a bit about Monica and Jack. In doing so, he found out that they both cared deeply about one another. And they both liked to do things together. In short they had real father/daughter bond going.  
  
So in short to get on both of their good sides, he had to show that he actually thought greatly of them both. And just doing stuff with one of them was not going to cut it.   
  
They went out to eat at a Mexican restaurant. Then after a bit, they went to he play. It was a romance comedy. And they even got to go backstage and talk to the actors when the play was done. Monica and Jack loved it.   
  
They met and talked with the actors and the rest of the crew. Finally, after the cast party, they all walked home, since Joey did not have a date that night.   
  
Once arriving back t the apartments, Joey and Chandler got invited into the Geller's. They had some red wine and talked for a bit more that night.  
  
Monica was finding Chandler very smart, insightful, funny, quick and a lot of fun to be around. Not to mention she loved his smile and his eyes.   
  
Joey was a bit…well….a major flirt. But nothing ever came of it. He was very nice and easy going. So he was easy for them to get along with.  
  
When Joey first met Monica, he tried a line on her. Chandler let him know very subtly not to try anything with her.  
  
After Chandler and Joey being there for two hours, it was time to leave. Chandler noticed that the hosts were tired and he knew they had a long day tomorrow. And he felt that they were over staying their welcome. So he yawned and stretched a bit and nudged Joey a bit and looked toward the door. They then got up to leave.  
  
"Well…it has been nice tonight, I hope we will see each other tomorrow." Chandler stated as he and Joey started out.  
  
""You guys want to come over for breakfast?" Monica asked.  
  
Joey and Chandler looked at each other and Joey called out. "I'm there."  
  
Chandler smiled, "What time is it?"  
  
"Eight." Jack replied.  
  
"In the morning?"  
  
"No Joe, eight at night." Chandler replied.  
  
"Really?" Joey asked hoping.  
  
Chandler rolled his eyes. "Yes light in the morning." He then started walking out the door with Joey following him.  
  
"Awww man. Why did you say at night?" Joey whined walking after him.  
  
"I was just kidding with you." Chandler replied as they were going out the door.  
  
"You are mean, man. Totally and completely mean." Joey responded while they were out.  
  
"Night, guys." Jack and Monica called.  
  
"Night. " Chandler and Joey both replied back. Joey then continued to whine and Chandler continued to joke with him.  
  
After they left, Monica turned towards Jack. "So dad, what did you think of them?"  
  
"They remind me of Laurel and Hardy." Jack smiled. He liked them. They were really nice and had a good sense of humor. Plus he found out they were Knicks, Yankees, Red Wing and Jets fans. They could go to every major sporting event out there. If he made enough money, or if not they could watch It on TV. He could see them becoming really good friends.  
  
"I meant…" Monica started.  
  
"I liked them a lot." Jack replied.  
  
"Yeah, because they like sports as much as you do." Monica teased.  
  
"Well…not only that."  
  
"I know dad. They are both nice and fun to be around. So you don't mind if they come over more?" Monica asked.  
  
"Nope. I do not." Jack was surprised that she even had to ask. He liked them and had a good feeling about them.  
  
"Great." Monica replied with a small smile.  
  
"So you think Chandler is going to ask you on another date?" Jack asked. He hoped that Chandler would. It would be great so that Monica would have someone around her own age to talk to and Chandler seemed a stable yet fun guy.  
  
"He already did."  
  
"When did he do that?" Jack was amazed, he did not recall any conversations about them going out yet again.  
  
"During intermission. You were at the restroom." Monica explained.  
  
"And you said?" Jack prompted her.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"YES!!!" Jack yelled out happily. Monica gave him a look. "What I am happy that my little girl found a nice guy to date. I mean it is not good to spend all of your life here in this apartment with me or at work. You need to get out more."  
  
"Are ya done?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good night, dad." Monica then kissed him on the check.   
  
"Night, Monica."  
  
After she went to bed, Jack walked across the hall and knocked on the door. Joey answered it. Chandler went and stood right beside him. "I am going to say this one time and one time only. Hurt my little girl and I kill you. Understand?"  
  
"Perfectly sir. And if I do anything to her, I hope that you do knock some sense into me." Chandler replied back honestly. "But don't worry, I am going to go as slow as I can with her. Because I want for her and you to get to know well."  
  
"Good! Make sure you do." Jack warned.  
  
"And if you are not around or up for the job, I will do it sir." Joey responded. "Yu see, I have got seven sisters. And I think that Monica is going to be like a sister toward me."  
  
"Good, now that we all have that straight. Good night." Jack then turned to walk back into his apartment.  
  
"Night, Jack." Both Chandler and Joey responded.  
  
Monica was waiting for him in the apartment. "Thanks for your concern dad. But I will be alright."  
  
"You are my little girl, I would feel like that I let you down if I did not say anything." Jack grinned.  
  
"Night dad."  
  
"Night, my little harmonica." Jack smiled happily as he watched hi daughter and for all respects only child walk into her bedroom.   
  
It may have been too early to tell, but he felt that Chandler was going to probably be the man that his little girl would end up with. It seemed to him that Chandler was a gentleman and a great guy. But that was only on the first meeting. He would wait and see. It seemed like Chandler wanted to take it slow and easy to let Monica and him get to really know him and that helped ease his conscious. 


	4. Normal Life

Sorry I have not been around, but thanks to a sticky situation, I have had my hands tied. But I am going to start to update my stories. Sorry about this being so short. But I had no choice but to finish fast.  
  
Hope that you like. Please review. And I will get the other stories started or continue to write them.  
  
*****************  
Geller Apartment  
Morning  
  
The next morning, promptly at eight A.M., there was a knock on the door. Monica was busy in the kitchen and so Jack answered it. Joey and Chandler stood outside. Chandler in his business suit and a sloppy looking Joey in his nightclothes, robe and fuzzy dog slippers.  
  
"Come in." Jack offered both of the invited guests. Joey quickly went and sat at the table and picked up the knife and fork. Apparently ready to dig in.  
  
"Uh, about Joey, he considers an early day to start at ten." Chandler explained to Monica and Jack. "After eating he will go back to the apartment and go back to sleep."  
  
Monica had fixed a good-sized breakfast, but was amazed to discover that it was nothing to Joey and not enough. So there was nothing left to put away. And she started the dishes. But as she was starting them, Chandler stopped her and did them himself.   
  
Later that day, Chandler had his lawyers to go over the divorce settlement about Ross and Jack paying for his education. He felt that was too much and not right.   
  
His lawyers found out something very interesting. That after Ross turned 21; Jack did not have to pay any more on Ross. So his lawyers got into contact with the university lawyers and they were going to send a letter to Jack to inform him he did not have to pay any more towards Ross's education.   
  
And on top of it all, Jack was also going to be reimbursed because he overpaid. Not a lot, just $2,800. So in short, Monica and Jack would not have to be living hand to mouth all the time.   
  
Later on that day, he smiled when he got the call. He knew that Jack and Monica were good people and they both needed something good to happen to them. And it looked like it was.  
About lunch time...  
Manhattan Bank  
  
Kathy walked up to the teller and wrote out a check to pull out $800 to go to lunch with her friends. After Chandler left her she did not think about him anymore except that he was all in all a pushover.  
  
The teller looked up from the check to her and excused herself and walked over to the head teller. The teller picked up a letter and walked over to her.  
  
"If I cash this check, you will be overdrawn." The teller then went on to inform her. "Mr. Bing took all but $100 out, and left this for you. Good day, Madam."  
  
Kathy opened the letter and looked inside and was furious at what she read.  
  
Kathy:  
  
Since I left you, you will do exactly as I want. One, I am selling the penthouse since it is mine so you are to move out, Two I have canceled the credit cards, and Three as you have found out there is only $100 dollars left in your account and that is for services rendered. You will move out of the penthouse or I will start legal action against you in one week.  
  
C.M. Bing.  
  
Kathy then stomped out of the bank. In so may words Chandler had just called her a prostitute.   
  
On her way out to talk with Chandler, she cooled down some and realized if she did not settle down, she would have no money and no place to live. In New York that would be the worst thing that could possibly happen to her, since it takes usually more than a month to find an apartment and it would help to have a job. So she decided to beg Chandler's forgiveness. Or to try and seduce him into forgiving her.  
  
She entered into the waiting room of Chandler's office and told Helen that she wanted to see Chandler. Helen gave her a look but told Chandler over the intercom that Kathy was there and wanted to see him.   
  
Chandler sighed and told Kathy to send her in. He shook his head, already knowing what he wanted to tell her.  
  
"Chandler I am so sorry. I just got caught up."  
  
"If you are here to try and beg your way back. The answer is no. I just received a call from the bank and I know that you have just received my note. Now, leave. And never come back."  
  
"No one could ever treat you better than I have."  
  
"That is not true. I have already met a good woman and she and I are dating. She sees me as a man and not a head of a huge company. Now, leave."  
  
Kathy's eyes narrowed. "What? How could she? Unless... She has no idea who you really are."  
  
"Get out Kathy."  
  
"What happens if she finds out?"  
  
"Leave."  
  
"She will not like it. You have told her a lie."  
  
Chandler then hit the intercom. "Helen page security."  
  
"I will get you back for this." Kathy then left.  
Central Perk  
Afternoon  
  
Chandler walked in and sat down with a happy smile on his face. Monica walked over to him.  
  
"So how did your day go?"  
  
"Kiss first." Chandler ordered. Monica smiled and leaned down and kissed him on his forehead. "I sat behind my desk and typed in some numbers and surfed the web." Which in a way was the truth. After Chandler went over the books with Gandolf, he surfed the net.   
  
"Now what would you like?" Monica asked. And tapped her notebook with her pencil.  
  
"You?" Chandler winked then noticing Monica's look on her face, "Large coffee, black. And a roll."   
  
Monica smiled. "Coming right up."  
  
Joey then walked in to the coffee shop and sat down beside him, Jack soon followed. Monica brought over the order and took Joey and Jack's.  
  
********  
  
The next after noon, Jack walked into the apartment with a dazed look on his face. It was Monica's day off. And she was cleaning out the refrigerator. She looked up noticing her father's look on his face.  
  
"Dad, what is wrong?"  
  
"Monica, we got some great news. Some surprising yet great news."  
  
Chandler and Joey who were both over there looked up from Chandler reading the news paper to Joey eating the leftovers that Monica was about to throw away. Monica stood up and looked at her father.   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I just got a letter. I no longer have to pay Ross's education it stopped when he turned 21, and I paid too much last time. And I even got a check back."  
  
"So..."  
  
"We are going to have some extra money and you can quit one of those jobs. Since money will not be a problem any more."  
  
Monica jumped up and cheered. And soon everyone was cheering as well.  
To celebrate, they all went out to dinner to a steak house. Chandler insisted on paying, claiming that he got a raise. So it would be a double celebration.  
  
Before they left, Joey and Chandler were in their apartment. "You know for all the little white lies you are telling her, it is going to be awful when it all hits the fan when they find out what you are dong."  
  
"What? I do type in numbers all day long and surf the net. And I occasionally play with toys. I also got a major deal closed so I will have a pay hike. So I am not lying."  
  
"Ok, but dude, I do not want to be around when they find out." Joey shook his head. Just then a light came on in his head, "You had your lawyers to look into the divorce agreement didn't you and had some number crunching done at NYU."  
  
"So what? They overcharged and he didn't have to pay anymore in support." No big deal. Joey just shook his head.  
  
They then grabbed their coats and left. They met Monica and Jack in the hall and they all went out to eat at a new steakhouse that was downtown.  
  
That night, Joey got a huge steak or the 96er, baked potato and the all you can eat salad bar. Interestingly enough, if he could eat all of the steak, then the rest of the order was free. When he also ordered the all you can eat bar that should have been a red flag to the establishment.   
  
Chandler, Monica and Jack all got a New York Strip with baked potato and salad bar. But it was Joey that had everyone's attention that night. When he wolfed down the whole steak, baked potato and went back five times to the salad bar.   
  
Before he ordered the pie, Chandler turned toward the owner of the establishment and asked him if he could get Joey to get some dessert down him, if he would throw in some gift certificates, tee shirts and caps. The man thinking quickly told him if he would eat half a pie then yes. To say the least Joey ate a piece of apple, lemon, pecan, cheesecake, and two of chocolate. Which left the man in tears.  
  
Joey then got his picture taken and it was hung up on the wall. And on top of it all they told them in so many words that they could not do that again, since Joey proved he could.  
  
While they were out, they did not notice they were being watched.   
I wonder who could it be now? 


	5. A Reunion and the First Step

About me not posting in a while, I was sick and now am feeling better.   
  
This one will be short, but very important. I posted this fic as 'R' This contains sex and a word or two.  
  
Enjoy……  
  
*****************  
  
While they were leaving, a young woman watched with her nose scrunched up. How could he? She then ran outside, determined to make her presence known.  
  
On their way out of the restaurant, they met some protestors. A wall of people, that were really four, fueled by a blond haired woman, let them know their thoughts.  
  
"Down with meat eaters! Animals are our brothers! Not to be eaten!" It was evident that they did see the extent of how much that Monica, Jack, Chandler and Joey had consumed of the meat department.  
  
"Yes I ate the juicy, medium-well done steak! And I am nice and full!" Joey cried out loud. Proud of what he had just done.  
  
"Uh, Joe, not the BEST idea." Chandler muttered. Looking around at the crowd. He knew that any protest no matter how small could get worse.  
  
"How could you eat a poor defenseless animal like that? It has feelings and parents and siblings. You probably just destroyed a family!" The blond who is the leader wailed.  
  
"Now, now Phoebe, they are just ignorant of what those poor calves are put through. They use stun phasers to get them to move. Hit them over the head to make it easier to slit their necks." A man tried to calm her down.  
  
"That really doesn't happen! Does it, Chandler?" Joey looked worriedly over at Chandler.   
  
Chandler sighed. "They do not! Besides, they were made to be eaten." Chandler decided enough was enough. He did not want Joey keeping him up all night with nightmares. He had enough of that one night when he found out that his favorite pizza place was being closed down for health reasons.  
  
"Come on Phoebe, these people have no idea about the real world! Let's go and get arrested for causing a disturbance and trespassing on public property." Phoebe stated. "That is the only way we will get people's attention is through the headlines."  
  
"You are so right. I KNEW there was a reason that I was dating YOU, Ross Geller." Phoebe threw her arms around Ross's neck and kissed him hard on the lips.  
  
Monica gasped, Jack cleared his throat. "Are you really Ross Geller?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"From Long Island?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is your mother named Judy Geller?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I will tell you why. Your father's name is Jack and your sister who is two years younger than you is Monica."  
  
"H-how did you know that?"  
  
"The same reason I know that you have not seen either of them in ten years. Because you choose to stay with your mother and to avoid me and your sister." Seeing that Ross was shocked. "Well, I guess Monica and I had better go. We have that real world to live in. You know, go to work tomorrow and pay bills, come home tired and worn out only to do it all over again. While you and your mother live very comfortably off alimony checks and you get to follow whatever dream you want to. Well me and your sister do not have the luxury….We…" Jack stopped and grabbed his chest.  
  
"Dad!" Monica screamed.  
  
Chandler helped Jack to sit down. "Joe, call an ambulance!" Joey didn't wait to be told twice he ran in.  
  
"Dad?" Ross started blubbering out. "I am SOOOO sorry."  
  
"Isn't that a little late? By TEN years time, brother dearest?" Monica screamed at Ross. She did not care she was hurting him. The only thing that mattered was that her whole world was starting to fall apart. Because her father was the sun to her and her life revolved around him.  
  
****************  
  
An hour later, Monica was sitting down in the stiff waiting room chair with Chandler holding her next to him. Right then and there, he promised himself that he would take care of her no matter what.  
  
"I am really sorry." Two coffee cups appeared in front of her and Chandler. "I mean I did not know that protesting would do that."  
  
Monica shook her head. "Phoebe it is not your fault. It was a shock seeing Ross that was all." Monica then sighed and took the cup she offered. As did Chandler.   
  
"Thanks." Chandler managed a weak smile.  
  
Phoebe smiled again. "Welcome."  
  
She then sat down by them and sighed. She felt that it washer fault. Them being here. If they would have gone to another restaurant, one more up scale and where they could get more attention, then this would have been prevented.  
  
They really seemed like nice people. The only problem with them she had was that they ate meat. But other than that, they were really nice. Or they were some people she would like to befriends with.  
  
Ross then lumbered over to them. "Uh, hi." He said slowly. "I know that you may not want me around here, but, I made a promise to myself after meeting Phoebe, to try and find dad sometime and ask for his forgiveness. I know it may be too late, but, I want him to know that I really am sorry and I do love him." Ross turned around to walk out.  
  
"I think you had better tell him yourself." Monica stated. Ross turned around and looked at his sister. She had not only changed physically but emotionally as well.   
  
"He doesn't have to, I heard it all." Jack had entered the room when Phoebe had handed the coffee to Chandler and Monica.  
  
"Dad, what did the doctor say?" Monica asked.   
  
"The good news is that it was some minor intestinal problems." Jack then took a seat on the other side of Monica. Hugging her as he did.   
  
Monica sat back and looked hard at her father, not sure that he was being totally honest with her or not. "Dad?"  
  
"Honest, my little harmonica." He then kissed her forehead.  
  
"In short I have an upset stomach. I guess I ate too fast." He admitted sheepishly. He then turned his attention to Phoebe. "And you young lady, had nothing to do with what happened to me. And neither did the meat." Phoebe then smiled.   
  
***********  
  
It took a while before they were able to get past their differences, but Ross, Monica and Jack all did. And soon enough, Ross and Phoebe both spent equal time there at the apartment and the coffee house.   
  
They were all becoming closer and closer. They loved to sit around and just talk. About anything and everything. They just loved to be in each other's company.  
  
They were happy, carefree and the world seemed a brighter place. But like all good things that happened, that had to come to an end and left the group with varying emotions of hurt, anger and pain. Because Chandler did not tell Monica the truth…..  
  
It all started………..  
  
**************  
  
Jack was on a business trip and would be gone for four whole days. That left Monica alone in the apartment. And since they have been in a relationship for four months, they felt it was high time to take it to the next level.   
  
When they arrived back from their date that night, they were kissing hard and desperately, hands roaming all over their bodies while they were both trying to get the door opened.  
  
They finally managed. And after falling into the room, Chandler pushed her back against the wal and kissed her harder. Then slowed down. He was NOT going to make this an impersonal 'fuck'. They were going to make love. He then smiled and shut and locked the door and tuned around looking at Monica with evident desire written on his face.   
  
Monica smiled and then started humming slowly she then walked out the center of the floor and started to sway her hips and dropped her coat and then the black dress she was wearing to the ground. Rubbing her hands all around her body.  
  
She then stood in her panties only. Chandler then started to walk toward her. And with her eyes she managed to ensnare Chandler's as well, so he did not know that he was following her to the bedroom. But as they arrived at the door, Monica reached forward and slowly pulled Chandler's jacket off and then he pushed her hands away and quickly undressed himself down to his shorts.   
  
They both started to caress each other with their lips following their hands. Both of them loved doing this to the other. Both of them wanted more. So finally, their underwear went to a heap on the floor. And they both ended up in bed with each other, soon the condom was on and he slowly pushed forward and entered into her.   
  
He sighed. She was tight. But not a virgin. He knew that. But she had not been around a lot. He was sure less than ten times. So he was tender and saw to her needs. In time they would have a very passionate time in the sack, he would see to that. But now……  
  
Monica moaned…..Chandler was terrific. He knew how to touch her and how to love her.   
  
She knew that he had an idea that she had not been around a lot. She only had sex eight times. The first time, she lost her virginity. And the second time she was with her boyfriend and they decided to have a full relationship. In short, they had sex seven times. Until she found out that he cheated on her and she dumped him. So she had only two partners her whole life. Until now…  
  
The things that Chandler was doing to her were amazing. She loved them. She loved how he made her senses go into over drive. She loved how he caressed her, his kisses, his tongue, and when he was in her……  
  
He never pushed her into doing this. It was she that suggested this. When she found out that Jack was going out of town.  
  
And she loved him for everything that he was doing for her and how he was there for her mentally and physically. She loved it when he stood beside her and held onto her when she had a bad day. She even loved his stupid jokes and the smile that made her weak at the knees and made her ache inside…..  
  
She gasped…..she was falling in love with this extraordinary man!!!!!!!  
  
**********  
  
They made love, time after time that weekend. Except for Sunday. Jack arrived home early to find Chandler and Monica curled upon the couch watching TV with a comforter thrown over their naked bodies.  
  
"I will unpack later. I am going for some coffee." He then left them to get his coffee. "Please do not follow. I need to get some air and to think."  
  
After he left, Monica and Chandler, deciding that their weekend was over got dressed. Monica started cooking dinner and Chandler went and played foosball with Joey.  
  
*****  
  
Two days later  
  
Jack talked with Chandler and told him NOT to hurt his daughter in any way shape or form.  
  
"I think I am in love with her." Chandler looked down at his coffee cup.  
  
"Well, before you tell her. KNOW! Got that?" He then finished his coffee and got up and paid Gunther and left. Chandler decided to go for a walk around the park. Not noticing Kathy was sitting in the corner watching him with eyes that would put a preying animal to shame.  
  
'How could he do this? Fall in love with a common girl and not her? Well, he was going to pay!' She was going to take her time and strike when she knew that she could do the most damage.  
  
*****************  
  
All right what do you think she will do? REVIEWS would be nice. Folks! I mean I need feedback. 


	6. Confessions and Discoveries

Sorry it has taken me SOOOOOOOOOO long to update this. But some stuff came up, and I have been busy. So now I can update! Maybe I will a lot more, huh? I hope so.  
  
Ok, we left off with Chandler not telling Monica about his job because he was too chicken to do so or felt it wasn't the right time, and that he was maybe falling in love with Monica. Monica being in the dark. Phoebe being Phoebe, Ross being Ross, Jack being Jack and Joey being Joey. Now the question for you guys is should I put Rachel in it? Just wondering…….And the question is how…please give me some input, I need it.  
  
Before we start: ~Disclaimer~ I do not own Friends, characters, concepts, or theory of……just wanted to clear that up….now on with the fic or show…..  
  
And BTW: thanks for your reviews on the last fic….blackmail does indeed pay off…..hehehehehe! Just kidding. NOT! But I really do appreciate them, even those reaming me out for them not being Friends-y ? enough. Is that a word? Well it is now!  
  
All I ask is that you review.  
  
Seriously on with the story……..  
  
**********  
  
The next six months were a dream come true for Chandler. He would take Monica out to eat at restaurants that were moderately priced. So that no one would know him and what his job was. And Monica would not get suspicious.  
  
He even somehow got tickets to plays, museum openings, and to see the Knicks play. Which he would go and see with Jack and Joey, Monica bowed out saying that she did not like basketball. Although she did love the others. He even took her to the opera one night.  
  
He not only took her to restaurants but rock concerts, clubs, a trip up to a cabin that he claimed was one of the upper boss's. He just didn't say which boss, namely himself.   
  
Since it was a weekend before Valentine's day, they decided to celebrate by going up to the cabin in the mountains. They sipped red wine while laying naked on an artificial bearskin run, with a heavy fleece blanket thrown around them. Monica was the only one wearing anything. A silver locket and chain lay on her neck, a present from Chandler to her.  
  
They talked about everything and cozy up together even more. Falling more and more for each other.   
  
"Mon, I have never felt this way about another woman before in my life."  
  
"Hmmm?" Monica was drinking the last of her wine.  
  
"No other person has left me with this feeling in my heart."  
  
"Chandler, what are you saying?"  
  
"I am falling, no, I am in love with you."  
  
"Y-you are?"  
  
"Very much well." Chandler then took a deep breath and looked deeply into Monica's eyes. "I m-mean I can not see my future without you in it. I know that we have only known each other for just a while and have been dating only for a short amount of time, but this is how I feel."  
  
"I love you as well."  
  
Chandler then took a deep breath and took her glass from her and held her hands. "Even if I lost my job and we had to live on unemployment or if I became disabled and I had nothing to my name but a disability check?"  
  
"Of course. No matter what."  
  
"Or even if I won the lottery or if I really was the owner or the CEO of a major company like Tots o' Toys? And had millions of dollars and so much stuff that it can not be counted off because it does not readily come to mind." Chandler looked hopefully at her.  
  
"That is so funny! I mean it would be great if you won the lottery, but why would anyone want to be a frigid shark who is head of a huge impersonal company like that? I mean look at how bad Becker enterprises treats dad."  
  
"Not every business is like that." Chandler quickly defended his company.  
  
"Ha, a bunch of uncaring white collar, upper crust workers who have no capacity to love. Why would you want to be like them? I would not want to be thought of as a possession. Which is all those CEOs would think of me." Monica raved.   
  
She did not like those corporations because of what her father was having to go through. After she became unavailable, Pete Becker became a tyrant to work for. Forcing her father to work overtime and such, that she hated every corporation and blamed them for what her father was going through.   
  
"Monica…" Chandler took a deep breath and sighed. He was going to tell her his secret, but now what?  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you like some more wine?" Monica then shook her head 'yes' and Chandler then poured Monica another glass, as well as filling his up.  
  
"To us?" Monica toasted.  
  
"To us." Chandler confirmed, wondering how much further their relationship was to last. From the one white lie had come so many, that he knew as soon as Monica found out, then it would all end.  
  
They then clinked their glasses together and drank. Monica with a contented smile on her face and Chandler with a sad one on his. Knowing their time together was limited.  
  
***********  
  
Over the next couple of weeks, Chandler brought home information about the company he worked for. Trying in vain to show Monica that the company was not that bad. Showed that it donated money, toys and various other things to charities and that was ranked number one when it came to benefits for it's employees.   
  
She would just shake her head and continue to believe what she did. And that was the companies were monstrous corporations that did not consider their workers feelings.  
  
Of course, Ross and Phoebe did not help. Phoebe considered it a campaign against those or any companies. She protested as an activist would usually do, against cruelty to animals, meat eating and anyone abusing the environment. In short she would always say something bad about the company.   
  
No matter that Tots o' Toys always gave to charities, which included homeless shelters, soup kitchens and the like, as way of money, and gave away toys at homeless shelters, battered women's shelters, and soup kitchens as well as giving toys to different children on Christmas and families on a fixed income. So much so, that there was little anyone could really say about how bad the company was. Because in reality, it was not.  
  
Ross mainly agreed with Phoebe, being his girlfriend, and because he truly believed it. Also he wanted to get in on good with Monica. He needed more money and decided to go through Monica to get at it. Since the free ride to school was over. And he could not get any more financial support because he had let his grades slip.   
  
He did so after he met Phoebe who was protesting the cafeteria serving meat. He fell for Phoebe at first sight, and started to hang around her every chance he got. And her causes. He skipped out on classes and never did any of his homework. He was lucky to even pass. But he barely did. But since he was only relying on Jack's support to get him through school, when the funding ran out, he was in trouble.  
  
Finally Monica had enough. "Chandler, if you want to date me then you will not say another word about that company. Got it?" Monica asked looking at Chandler.  
  
"But…"Chandler started only to be stopped by a glare from Monica. "Fine. You win."  
  
**********  
  
By that time, Monica and Chandler's love life was doing great. They never really made love over in Monica and Jack's apartment. Just that Monica now stayed with Chandler over at his and Joey's. Because they did not want to 'gross' out Jack. But if he was gone on trips to a convention or so, then they would never leave the apartment or hardly ever. It got to the point of where it was unusual seeing one without the other.  
  
At first Chandler was gentle when they made love, but a bit latter on, and he and Monica were frantic with one another. They both were so addicted to one another that it would bother them both if they were not around each other for long periods of time. So Chandler was right when they first made love. He was slow and gentle. Now their bouts of love making could be called anything but.   
  
Life was perfect for Chandler. Perfect friends, perfect girlfriend that he happened to be in a very good relationship with. But life always had a way of turning out bad for Chandler. Relationship wise….  
  
Jack, Ross and Phoebe were lounging around Central Perk when Monica walked through the door. She just finished her shift at a new restaurant that she was training at to be a chef.   
  
"Hey Monica." Ross called out.  
  
"Hi Monica, how was work?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Had to be better than my day." Jack called out.  
  
"It went great! We have a got a good review from a food critic."   
  
"That is great Monica." Jack beamed.   
  
"The critic came incognito. In short no one knew that we were getting 'judged'. And best of all! I was the one who made the food!"  
  
Everybody congratulated Monica. Jack beamed and Phoebe clapped happily for her friend. Ross gave his congratulations but mainly looked jealous.  
  
"In short, the boss told me that I have a good chance to become full time chef. Unless I mess up totally, like burn down the restaurant!"   
  
Everybody was ecstatic for her. She was following her dream and doing something worth while with her life and having a job that she likes and can see herself doing was just what she needed. She has a job she loves a solid, terrific relationship with a very good man that she can see a future with. Her life is starting to fall into place.  
  
Just then a woman with short, chestnut hair walked over to the group. She had on a trench coat and happened to be carrying a magazine.  
  
"Hi, Monica Geller? I am Chandler's former girlfriend Kathy. Can I have a word in private with you? It is important about Chandler." Once they were alone at the apartment. "I think that you ought to know something about him. I mean I would not want another woman to get hurt like I did."  
  
"What are you talking about? Chandler would never hurt anyone."  
  
"He is playing you for a fool, like he did with me and countless others. He loves to play bait and hook. He will lead you along, playing with your emotions. Telling you that he loves you."  
  
"Of course he loves me! He would never…."  
  
"Let me guess where he told you. At the beach house? The country house? The yacht? The park avenue penthouse? The jet?"  
  
"Beach house, country house, yacht? He is ONLY a data processor. He has to room with Joey to make ends meet!"  
  
"And that is another thing. The lies. He tells so many. From I love you to promising a future with the current girl he is seeing. One time he left a girl at the alter. He likes to play girls and act like they are in a serious relationship with them and then when the relationship gets to intense, he ditches them. He threw me out. Selling the apartment right out from under me!" Kathy sniffed. "He runs from commitment like a spread able disease. He plays different games with so many women, that he ought to be castrated. He even made one girl get an abortion if she wanted to stay together in a relationship. After she did, he ended the relationship. He stood her up on Valentine's day. And if he doesn't two time the current girl that he is seeing, then he is three timing her."  
  
"No. I KNOW Chandler. And I know that he would NOT do anything like that! He is kind, caring and a very decent man. He….."  
  
"Is a multi-millionaire."  
  
"He is a data processor. He…"  
  
"He is a liar. Take a look if you don't believe me." Kathy then took 'Fortune' magazine and showed Monica a picture. In it, the articles showed all the different people who were the richest people in their fields. It showed Chandler sitting down surrounded by toys. And him holding a teddy bear. With dolls, robots, games, action figures, balls, and videogames. Then it told his story and his net worth. And a heading that said Top o' Toys.  
  
"And this article was from five years ago. Imagine what he is worth now."   
  
Monica felt her stomach start to turn and she felt light headed. She sat down hard on the couch as tears started filling up her eyes. He lied to her about what he did. He probably lied to her as well about everything else. Including his feelings. So he probably did do all of those things plus a lot more. "There is more?" Monica chocked out.  
  
"Yes there is. I am so sorry that this happened to you. But I felt that it was my duty to inform you before you got into deep. I hope that he did not ask you to marry him. He likes to do stuff like that and humiliate women and embarrass them."  
  
"Thank you for your concern, Kathy. Can I have the magazine?"  
  
"Of course. What are you going to do?"  
  
"Going to confront that bastard and tell him off!"  
  
********  
  
Chandler was at his desk playing a role playing game when the door rammed open. He looked up, Monica was standing there, glaring at him. Helen was right behind her.  
  
"I tried to stop her, Mr. Bing. Do you want me to call security?"  
  
"No Helen. That will not be necessary." Helen then stepped out, shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Nice office for a data processor. And let me guess you are also the most paid data processor in the world. But if I were to believe that I would have to be the most stupid idiot in the world, wouldn't I." A magazine was thrown directly in front of him. Opened to the page which showed him.  
  
Chandler quickly got up and walked over to her. "Monica let me explain. You see…" A slap on the face stopped him.  
  
"You fucking bastard! I hate you!"  
  
"Monica, wait…"  
  
"No Chandler, I will not wait! You lied to me, my family and my friends! All of those tickets. Whether it be to a play or a show, the opera, Knicks tickets and everything else. And I bet the cabin was yours as well. Huh?"  
  
"Monica, I meant every word that I said there! I do love you. And this business was inherited from an uncle. It was almost bankrupt and I had to build it up to where it is."  
  
"This business. That was why you were defending it so much three weeks ago. This is your company. How many companies have you trod over to get where you are? How many people did you underpay for the business's sake?"  
  
"None. I make sure my employees get a fair shake no matter what, as I do with everyone I work with, including other companies and people I do business with. That is just how I am."  
  
"Well, you and your company can go to Hell! As far as I am concerned I never want to see you again!"  
  
"Monica I have something that may change your mind! At least I hope it will…." Chandler ran behind his desk. And got down on one knee in front of Monica. "I know I lied, but that was all I lied about. I promise. You know the real me, not the man who is head of a company. I mean an average guy, who is in love with the most amazing woman he ever met and would do anything for her. So I am asking you with every inch of my heart….please make my life whole and marry me." Chandler opened the jewelry box that contained a huge diamond with two sapphires on either side.  
  
Monica was breathing hard, her face flushed angrily. "Well, I can be thankful to Kathy from sparing me future embarrassment."  
  
"Kathy? She…"  
  
"She was the one who told me just how heartless you really are. How many girls have you strung along.? How many were left at the alter? I mean breaking up with a woman on Valentine's day is bad enough, but forcing her to get an abortion to save the relationship that you had no intention of saving or being in…."  
  
"Wait a moment, I NEVER EVER did ANYTHING like that! She cheated on ME!!!!! So I left her! I have hardly ever dated at all! And I never treated any woman wrong at all. And I was faithful to every one of them. And you are the FIRST woman that I asked to marry me! I give you my solemn word!" By now he was on both knees in front of Monica looking up into her face. He carefully reached out and took her head. She snatched it away. He sighed. "Look Monica, she is getting back at me for dumping her. She even said that she would do that. You got to believe me."   
  
Monica looked down in his eyes and could tell that he was telling the truth on that matter. But she felt that she could no longer trust him. HE was just another CEO/shark head of a company. And she wanted nothing to do with any of that. "I believe you."  
  
Chandler let out a long sigh. "He then reached out for her hand. "We are alright then."  
  
"Chandler…"  
  
"I mean not like what we were, but we can slowly go back to where we were. And then….."  
  
"No, I want you out of my life completely. I don't want to see you again. No telephone calls. No coming over, nothing. I want nothing to do with you."  
  
"Monica…."  
  
"Chandler, the answer is no. I already told you once that I do not like head of companies."  
  
"Yes you do. At least one. Namely me."  
  
"No…"  
  
"You dated me for eight months before you knew that I was the head of such a company. So what is the difference?"  
  
"That." Monica turned to walk out of the office. Chandler quickly got5 up and grabbed her arm and brought her up to his chest.  
  
"Monica, I love you so much that I couldn't live long without you in my life."  
  
Monica shook his hand off her arm. "Then you better get your obituary ready, because you are no longer going to be in mine."  
  
"But I love you!"  
  
"Well I don't." Monica then walked out of his office and his life. Leaving behind a very heartbroken young man.  
  
***************  
  
Sorry this is such a short chapter…..I will have this fic done in two at the most! Yeah me! 


	7. Moon Over New York City

This is left over from last chapter. Monica broke up with Chandler because of Kathy. This is like a second song fic.  
  
I do not own the song nor the casts of Friends.  
  
Oh, yeah, sorry about the chapter being SOOO short.  
  
Moon And New York City  
  
Chandler stood there. He could not believe what just happened to him. The most perfect woman in the universe just pushed him out of her life. He sadly looked down at the ring box he held in his hand and sighed.  
  
This hurt much more than anything else in the world. With Kathy, it was just sex. No real relationship. He could say that that now, after looking back on it. But with Kathy it was about the status and money aspect.   
  
He then took a huge breath and went and grabbed his coat jacket that was hanging on his chair. He opened the ring box and looked at the ring one last time, sighed, closed it and returned it into his desk and lock it in there, He then left his office.  
  
"Helen, I am going to call it a day." He then stopped, "Oh, Hell, I am calling it a whole week. If something comes up, Gandolf can handle it." He then left.  
  
He walked around New York for a while. Trying to figure out what to do. He walked all around Central Park thinking of some plans. Then after a bit of contemplation, he could do one of three things.   
  
One, respect her wishes and cut his losses and never see or contact her again and be totally done with the relationship. Two, start trying to get back into her good graces starting now. If he hounded her enough, she would eventually welcome him back. Three, step back and give her some time to cool off.   
  
The second choice would not work. Monica was independent and would block him out even more if he tried to pressure her to get back together with him again. She would not go for something as superficial as flowers, jewelry or candy.   
  
The first choice, he knew that would never work. She was everything to him. She was THE One. from every recess of his soul, he knew that he would be nothing without Monica and his soul would now be empty.  
  
He knew he would have to step back and let her cool off. Maybe, when she would settle down, she would be open for explanation. And they could start sorting all of this out. They could start over again. No falsehoods or lies. He would be completely honest with her. Admit that he was wrong and be willing to work day and night to win her trust and love back. No matter how long it would take him. That is what he would do.   
  
But the fact of the matter that irked him, Joey was right. And that made him chuckle. Joey, who never was in a relationship before hit the nail on the head, as he said the relationship would end because of all of the 'little' white lies, he now lost the one thing in his life that he was happiest with. But that would all change. He would somehow win her back.  
  
Later on that afternoon, he arrived at Central Perk. Everyone either glared or stared at him. Monica had evidently told them her side of it. Now the question remained would they listen to his side of it?  
  
"Why if it isn't the poor little rich boy." Phoebe spat out.  
  
"Uh, Phoebe…."  
  
"Save it I do not want to hear it!" She then glared hard at Chandler. It was evident what she thought.  
  
"Ditto for me." Ross stated as he hugged Phoebe from behind. "I mean you LIED to my sister. What kind of a man lies like that?"  
  
"But…"  
  
"You did it only to get her into bed." Phoebe spat out.  
  
"What? I KNEW there was some reason that I did NOT like you!" Ross was glaring hard at him.  
  
"I did not! I LOVE her!" Chandler then gulped as he heard the rest of them snicker at him. "The only thing I lied about was my job. My feelings are exactly the same as they were before. Don't you guys get it? I am in love with her!"  
  
"With love there are no lies. Or one has no need to lie." Jack stated evenly.   
  
"But I wanted her to see the REAL me. Not some dollar sign." Chandler then played his last trump card. "Jack, do you think Monica would have given me the time of day if she knew what kind of job I have?"  
  
"You will never know. Will you." Jack then turned to leave. "You know, I thought that you were good for my daughter. But, you are not."  
  
"Jack…."  
  
"No, Chandler. I do not want to hear it. You took advantage of my daughter and lied to her. That is all that needs to be said."  
  
"But, Jack. Please! Is there anything that I can do to make you see….?"  
  
"No. Just stay away from Monica, the apartment and me. We do not want your type around us. Is that understood?"  
  
Chandler got a sad look on his face and stared straight ahead. "But…."  
  
"No buts, Chandler! What Jack says goes! And I can speak for me and Ross as well in that we agree wholeheartedly with them both. Understand?"  
  
"Phoebe, I…"  
  
"Don't you get it? NO ONE wants YOU! Now leave us alone! BEAT IT!" Ross fumed.  
  
"Monica will eventually settle down and we can talk…."  
  
"No Chandler. I won't and we will not. Now leave!"  
  
"But, I love you." Chandler was scared. HE was now losing the only thing that was important to him. "Lying to you was the biggest mistake that I ever made! But…."  
  
"And agreeing to date you was mine! Now, LEAVE!"  
  
"Mon….." It was then that Gunther walked up to them.  
  
"Monica, is there anything wrong?"  
  
"He is harassing me!" The tone of her voice sent a chill down his spine. And her eyes held hate.  
  
"Chandler, I am sorry, but you had better leave before I call the cops. And for the future, Central Perk is off limits to you. Understood?"   
  
Chandler looked at them all sadly and walked slowly over to Monica who backed up. She then stopped him from coming any closer and took off the silver locket that he gave her for Valentine's day and let it fall to the floor. She then turned around and walked away with the rest of her family following her. Chandler then bent down and picked it up.   
  
Chandler got up weakly. He then walked out of the coffee house. Instead of going to  
  
his apartment, he went to a bar to get drunk. He needed to numb his feelings to what was happening. And drink was the only way to do it. He was gone for three straight days.  
  
He didn't close down just one bar a night, but everyone of them that was open. And he never went home, it was to a hotel room. He didn't call Joey or Gandolf informing them of what was happening or where he was. Or even how he was for that matter.  
  
He would drink until he either staggered out of the bar or fell down dead drunk. He only fell down once and the bartender let him sleep it off. The other times, he would somehow stagger back to his room, so drunk, that he did not care what part of town he was walking down at 5 A.M..   
  
But it was always the same. He would wake up and think of her. Her smile, laugh and her little quirks that he found so lovable. He missed her so much. He needed to see her.  
  
It had been five days. And he decided to go and beg her forgiveness. Maybe, she would let him back into her life.  
  
When he arrived back at the apartment, Joey was there with Gandolf, a police officer and Jack Geller. As soon as he saw him, Joey ran over and hugged him tightly. Never minding that his clothes stank of alcohol and he had stubble all over his face. It was very obvious what he had been doing.  
  
"Dude! Don't you ever do that again! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" He then stepped back and shook him a bit. "You had me and Gandolf scared out of our minds!"  
  
Chandler still had a little buzz from two hours earlier and was unsteadily standing there not knowing what was really going on around him.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Tribbianni, I don't think he even heard you. Or if he did he is too stoned or drunk to understand." The police officer tried to get a look at his arms. "No, I do not think he has taken any drugs."  
  
Gandolf got a smell of his breath. "But I can smell alcohol on his breath, that is for sure."  
  
"Alright, this is no longer a missing person case. And since there was no drugs, I am going to return to the station house." He then handed Gandolf a card. "Frankly, if I were you, and he keeps this up, I would send him to see a counselor as well as an alcohol rehab. Understand? Good day." He then left.  
  
"Oh so the prodigical son returns." Monica had evidently entered the apartment. Chandler just stood there waiting for her to continue. "It's about time. I mean talk about someone being selfish! Being gone for five days and making those who care about you worry!"  
  
"You DO care!" Hope lifted Chandler's heart up high. Only to be dashed down to the ground by the next words said.  
  
"I said for those who do care. My feelings or lack of are still the same. I have no feeling towards you whatsoever." She then turned to Jack. "Dad, my BOYFRIEND, Richard will pick me up in a few minutes. Don't wait up for me tonight. I really do not know what time the date will end." She then turned around and walked out. Not caring about the man she left in there.  
  
Chandler couldn't feel anything. He didn't feel his knees buckle from his weight and he didn't feel Gandolf and Joey quickly grab him from hitting the floor. The only thing he knew was that HIS beautiful Monica was now with someone else. And that his heart was now shattered into a million pieces.   
  
He only remembered mumbling "Monica" then his world spun around and everything went black. He didn't see the worried expressions on his friends faces as they carried him into his bedroom and put him to bed. Gandolf looked at a picture of Monica and Chandler that was on the night table before they left. He shook his head and left. Leaving Joey alone to watch after his friend.  
  
"How is he doing?" Jack asked.  
  
"Why? It is not like you care."  
  
"I care."  
  
"What you care about is that you are feeling guilty about what happened to him. Or what could have happened to him. You care nothing about him at all. You just didn't want anything laying on you if he got hurt or worse."  
  
"That is not true."  
  
"THAT IS SO THE TRUTH! AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I AM TIRED OF SEEING PEOPLE LIKE YOU WALKING ALL OVER HIM AND HURTING HIM! HE DESERVES BETTER THAN THIS!"  
  
"Do you know what he put Monica through?"  
  
"Your daughter through? Do you even KNOW what HE went through his entire life?"  
  
"Monica…."  
  
"FIRST, it was his parents, his father abandoned him and his mother when he was nine and his mother sent him to a boarding school."  
  
"He never told us that…."  
  
"Then his girlfriends who he carefully guarded his heart against were always after him for what he has, namely money, not for the real him. AND when he finally thinks he found someone who actually gave a damn about the REAL him, he gives the only thing that he kept closed up from anyone, his heart! And now he knows that he would never be able to have anyone who really love him for just him. You see that is his curse. Never to be able to receive love. Because he will always be alone in that thought. The ONE woman he gave his well guarded heart to will never have anything to do with him. So he will end up alone for the rest of his life. Did you know that your daughter was his last hope for a meaningful, loving relationship? Now that is the whole truth. Why don't you go and tell your daughter that? Like she would even care. Now if you will excuse me, I have to go and look after my friend." Gandolf went into Chandler's room.  
  
As Jack walked out into the hallway, he met Monica standing there. She looked at him with a glazed expression on her face. She had evidently heard everything that was said. Just then Richard appeared.  
  
"Monica, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Uh. Sure." On their way down the hall, she glanced toward the closed door for a moment and frowned.   
  
Three nights later, Chandler watched as Monica and her 'date' left. Joey was asleep in the chair and Chandler was able to quickly sneak out. He went to his favorite bar across town and got plastered. Not caring anymore. He lost Monica and he KNEW it. All hope was gone and there was nothing left for him but the bottom of a bottle.  
  
Two hours later Gandolf walked into the apartment, saw Joey asleep in the chair and quickly ran around looking for Chandler.   
  
"JOEY! JOEY! WAKE UP!" He shook him awake. "Where is Chandler?"  
  
"He is not here?" Soon after they were across the hall. "Jack what time was Monica's date?"  
  
"She left two hours ago."  
  
"And so did Chandler to get drunk. Joey, let's split up. Maybe we can find him before he hurts himself."  
  
"I am coming too." Jack called out grabbing his jacket.  
  
"Jack, you stay in my apartment, just in case someone phones. I mean if a bartender calls and we are away." Joey explained.  
  
"Will do."  
  
Three hours later. Jack was dozing when the ringing of the phone woke him……..  
  
Once in your life you'll find her,  
  
Someone who turns your heart around  
  
And next thing you know  
  
You're closing down the town.  
  
Wake up, and she's still with you  
  
Even though you left her way across town  
  
And you're wondering to yourself  
  
Hey, what have I found?  
  
Chorus:  
  
When you get caught between the moon and New York City  
  
I know it's crazy, but true  
  
When you get caught between the moon and New York City  
  
The best you can do is fall in love  
  
Arthur, he does as he pleases  
  
All of his life, his master's toys  
  
But deep in his heart,  
  
He's just a boy  
  
Living his life one day at a time,  
  
He's showing himself   
  
A pretty nice time  
  
Laughing at the way  
  
They want him to be  
  
Chorus:  
  
Arthur's Theme "Moon and New York City" By Christopher Cross  
  
Wonder what the phone call is about, don't you? Review and I might end your torture. 


	8. Working Things Out

Friends does notbelong to me.  
  
I am sorry I am late with this chapter. Computer is being very bad. Review folks. Thanks.  
  
It all comes together…….  
  
Jack arrived at the bar and proceeded to half drag half carry Chandler home. Since Chandler was drunk and hung over, he decided to keep him at his apartment.  
  
He laid Chandler on his stomach and then put a bucket beside him. After which Jack picked up the phone.  
  
He got a hold of Joey, via his cell phone. "Hey Joey, I just got Chandler…He is going to stay at my apartment until you arrive, ok. I think it would be best if I looked after him. At least until you or Gandolf arrive." After speaking for a few minutes more, Jack hung up the phone. He then sat down on a chair and picked up a book.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"Hi, Chandler. You really worried Joey, Gandolf and me."  
  
"I didn't mean to. I just…wait a minute! You?"  
  
"Chandler I still care about you."  
  
"But…"

"But I will never forgive you for hurting Monica."

"Jack you have got to understand. I never did anything to hurt her."  
  
"You call lying to her not hurting her."  
  
Chandler sat slowly up and groaned. "I didn't mean to. But the question you have to ask your self is would Monica have given me the time of day if she had found out about me from the very beginning?"

"Well, she might have."

"Bullshit, Jack. I know it and you know it. Monica has never liked any man that has some money."  
  
"Some money meaning…"  
  
"Head of a company and so forth."

"How rich are you anyway?"

"I leave that for my accountants to know." Chandler then sighed. "Jack, in my life, no one has ever looked at who I really am. They look at me and see dollar signs or something to try and get fro themselves. Monica, is my dream girl, she accepted me and my faults, she sees the real person in me. Not too many people try and see who I really am. I have very few REAL friends that I can trust. Monica…" Chandler sighed and looked down at his hands.  
  
"Yes?" Jack asked looking at Chandler.  
  
"Monica is quite possibly the only woman I will ever love. To me she is perfect. And I ruined it." Chandler sat with his hands rubbing his temples.  
  
Jack went and sat next to Chandler. "I don't think so. She may be going out with Richard, but I know that she still has feelings for you."

"Yeah, she would like to ram my head into a wall. Then again, it would probably feel better than this pounding headache."

Jack chuckled. "No, she just is upset. Don't give up on her, ok? I have never seen her as happy as when she is with you." Jack patted his back.  
  
"But will she still want me?"

"I think she ultimately will."

"How?"  
  
"I will give you a hint of advice, sit down with her and tell her every thing about you. Deepest secrets and all."  
  
"You think that will work?"  
  
"Who knows. But if you goon too strong, you risk loosing her, if you don't try anything at all…"  
  
"I risk loosing her." Chandler bit his bottom lip. "So I will have to find an even ground."

"That is right."  
  
"And lay all of my cards out on the table."

"Now you are getting it."  
  
"I think I understand what I have to do and how to do it."

"Good. Now do you feel like eating something?"  
  
"I don't know."

"Eggs and bacon, fried fish…" Before Jack could go on, Chandler was off the sofa and in the bathroom emptying his stomach. "Revenge for a father is a dish best served subtly."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Sorry Chandler. But that was for what you did."

"Oh I see."

"But you are going to take my advice?"

"Of course."

"Good. The Knicks are on."

"I'm there!" Chandler almost ran over to the couch and started watching. Twenty minutes later Joey walked in.  
  
"Gandolf is going home and….what's the score?" All three settled themselves on the couch to watch.  
  
Forty Minutes later, Chandler was in a deep and peaceful sleep. The past events had kept him from sleeping at all. But now he had hope and he could sleep.  
  
Joey had heard from a girl he had met earlier and with Jack's encouragement that he would watch Chandler, he went ahead and met her for a later night rendezvous.  
  
Jack turned off the TV and was looking at his work. Anymore, it seemed that Pete Becker was having a sadistically enjoyment of giving him more work than usual.  
  
That was what Monica found when she entered the apartment with Richard. "Uh, dad. What is HE doing here?"

"I am looking after a friend who had too much to drink."  
  
"Richard, if you don't mind, I need to talk to my father."  
  
"Well, goodnight." Richard then kissed her on the lips. "I will call you tomorrow night about another date."  
  
"OK." Monica the said goodbye and shut and locked the door. "Alright, now what is HE doing here?"

"I said I am looking after a friend."  
  
"Doesn't he have friends of his own? Or did he lie to them as well?"  
  
"Monica, I have a question to ask you. Why did you break up with him?"  
  
"He lied to me."

"Was he cheating on you? An ex-con? Monica, if it is just something simple as his job, then I think you have made a mistake."  
  
"WHAT? I thought that you were on my side."

"He never should have lied to you. But, he wanted you to love him for who he is, not for his job and the money he makes and his net worth."

"Dad, that is not it all. I did nothing wrong."

"He knew how you felt about CEO's and so forth. He honestly wanted to show you that he is different and that he is a person worth knowing."  
  
"I don't want to know him."

"You already do. And you hating him because of his net worth and job is nothing short of prejudiced."  
  
"DAD!"  
  
"I love you, Monica. But you are. You are so sure that every CEO of a company is a tyrant, you will not even give Chandler a chance to explain himself." Before Monica could continue. "You are ready to pass judgment on them all. No matter if it is true or not."

"How can you defend him after what Pete Becker is doing to you?"

"For one thing he is not Pete Becker. He is a caring individual. Both with the people he employs and with People he meets. He puts so much time into charities and other organizations that it would make Phoebe dumbfounded. All I am going to say is if you judge him because of his job then you are just like Pete Becker." Jack then yawned.  
  
"Dad, I know that you have to go to work tomorrow. Go ahead and get some sleep. I will watch Chandler."

"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes dad."  
  
Jack got up and stretched. "Well, I do need my sleep. SO I am not going to refuse you. What about you? Don't you have to work tomorrow?"  
  
"It is my day off."  
  
"Ok."

"I think Chandler and I are going to have a long serious talk tomorrow."  
  
"Good idea. Just do your old man a favor. Tell him what you want and listen to him wholeheartedly. I think that the both of you will reach an understanding. Night." Jack kissed her forehead and went to bed.  
  
Chandler groaned and almost fell of the couch. "I had better get you into my bed so I can keep a better eye on you."  
  
Monica somehow was able to get him to her room and on her bed. She then proceeded to remove his shoes and socks. After she took off hers and started to remove his shirt.  
  
Chandler pulled her down level with him. "Monica, I will do anything to get you back. I will get rid of my company donate everything I own to any organizations that you want. I just need you in my life. Please." Chandler's eyes looked hopefully into Monica's eyes.  
  
Monica ran her hand along his check. "We will talk about it tomorrow." Soon after with Chandler's help, she had him in his boxers. And she put on his old NYU t-shirt.  
  
"I wondered where that got off to."  
  
"It is mine now."  
  
"No argument from me. Besides, you look far better in that shirt, then I ever will."  
  
"I don't know, you look pretty cute in it yourself." Monica then nestled besides Chandler and they curled up around each other.  
  
The next morning, Monica was making breakfast, Chandler was moving food on his plate and Jack was scurrying around, trying to get his work together.  
  
"Well, I got everything. I better go."

"Dad, don't you want to eat?"

"No time."  
  
"Sorry." Chandler mumbled looking down at his plate.  
  
"Don't, Chandler. I got my work done last night."  
  
"Why do you have to go into the office so early anymore?"  
  
"Becker said he wanted…"  
  
"Becker says this, Becker says that. Dad, Maybe you should try to look for another job."  
  
"With me so close to retirement." Jack shook his head. "Besides I don't know of a job that will hire a man my age."

"I do." Chandler stated aloud. "My company is hiring interns to train for management positions."  
  
"Thanks for the offer Chandler."

"No seriously. Just bring your resume on home and I will go over it tonight. OK?"  
  
"Look, Chandler.."

"Guys. I am serious. My last aide, transferred to Denver. She is starting another part of the company. And I need to replace her." Seeing that Jack was about to argue. "No, I will not take no for an answer."  
  
"But my retirement."  
  
"My company has a better retirement plan than Becker Enterprises. The pay is more. It has better health insurance and you will have stock options."  
  
"I don't know Chandler. An aide."  
  
"You won't stay one for long. It is more of an internship."  
  
"For what?"

"To become an eventual company executive. What do you say?"  
  
"I'll think about it." Jack turned and left.  
  
"I should have asked him that a long time ago."  
  
"Are you doing this for him or for me?" Monica asked.  
  
"Well, for him. Because he deserves it."  
  
"You are sure?"  
  
"Yes I am. Monica, I want you to know, I never would treat anyone like Becker treats people." Chandler stood up and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I know."  
  
"Want to talk now?" Before they could, Joey ran through the door.  
  
"What's to eat? I am hungry."  
  
"Have a seat." Monica smiled at Chandler. Soon after, Phoebe and Ross joined them. Both very surprised to see Chandler eating with them.  
  
They ate breakfast in silence. And soon after, they left to their various jobs. Everyone except for Chandler and Monica.  
  
They sat the table and drank their coffee. "Monica, I know we have quite a few issues to work out. Number one is your trust in me. The only things I lied about was my job, the tickets and the cabin. I know that you may not want me back at all. But, I promise I never meant to hurt you."  
  
Monica took his hand and held it. "I know. I think I am more upset than anything. Upset that you were right. I never would have looked twice at you if I had known. Hurt that I am prejudiced."  
  
"Monica, you are not. You were just careful. I mean you should not that way at all. I mean, you met Becker and his treatment of Jack is plain horrific. It is no wonder that you didn't trust me. But, I should have been more open and honest with you."  
  
"And I should have been more understanding. I guess we both have a lot to learn."  
  
"What do you say we start over. Kay?"  
  
Monica smiled. "Ok."

Chandler held out his hand. "Hi, Chandler Muriel Tyler Bing. CEO of Tot's o Toys. My mother is an erotic romance novelist and my dad headlines for a gay burlesque show in Las Vegas. They divorced when I was nine. They informed me of their decision at the Thanksgiving table."  
  
"UH ok. Monica Geller. I live with my dad in a two bedroom apartment in Greenwich Village. My mom and dad divorced when I was a young girl. My brother stayed with our mom and I went with dad. I am working as a chef at an Italian restaurant." Monica took his hand and shook it.  
  
"Nice to meet you Ms Geller."  
  
"Please, call me Monica."

"As long as you call me Chandler."  
  
Monica pulled Chandler up to her and kissed him hard. "Deal."  
  
"Hey, what happened with us just meeting?"  
  
"Well, anymore secrets?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Alright, I trust you. Now I say let's get back to dating."  
  
"How serious?"  
  
"Well, there is to be ground rules."  
  
"Anything."  
  
"You are to be incarcerated."  
  
"Huh?"

"And will stay in your 'cell'."  
  
"What?"

"You will wear a device."  
  
"Tracking device."  
  
"No, but it will be something you will wear proudly. And if you ever take it off, I will make your life very miserable. Understand."

"Not really."

"Chandler Bing the prison sentence will be marriage if you are up to it. And if you meant what you said three weeks ago."  
  
"You are accepting my proposal?"

"Yes."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
Chandler yelped and grabbed Monica, swung her around the room and kissed her hard.  
  
"You know Monica, I think that only a fool will think of being married to you will be punishment."  
  
"You see, you are a romantic."  
  
Chandler smiled and held her closer. "I guess I am."  
  
"Hey, want to celebrate?"  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
"Well, the first thing you have to do is to put me down." Once she was put down on her feet, she took Chandler by the hand and led him in her bedroom. Where they stayed for the rest of the morning.  
  
At noon, Jack walked in and sighed. Chandler and Monica were sitting on the couch in their robes and lightly making out.  
  
"Should I come back later?"

"Dad! Guess what? We are engaged!"  
  
"Wow! I guess you both worked out your differences. When is the wedding?"

"We decided on a long engagement."  
  
"We want to get to know each other again."

"I see. Uh, Chandler here is my resume."  
  
"Thanks Jack." Chandler scanned over it." When can you start working?" Chandler asked not even looking up.  
  
"What? But…"

"Jack, you are more than qualified. I would hire you even if I was not engaged to Monica. You clearly know your stuff. And I think you will be an asset to the team."

"Uh, you are sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am." Chandler looked up. "I will start you out at $45,000 a year. I know it does not seem like a lot, but you will eventually be making more once you get promoted. You will have insurance. For health which includes doctors, dental, eye and so forth. Two weeks a year vacation paid. When you get promoted to CEO you will get the use of the jet, the cabin and the yacht. If you have to work holidays, you will get reimbursed. But hopefully you will not. You will also have stock options after working for a year and 401-K. What ever you put in, the company will match. Understand?"

"But what will everyone say, hiring your future father-in-law? I mean there will probably be some hard feelings on the subject."  
  
"Jack, everyone knows I hire only people that will be good for the company, one look at your resume or your accomplishments, will stop people from saying anything. Besides the whole company is like an extended family."  
  
"Okay, I will put in my three weeks notice today."  
  
"Great. Oh, by the way. You can wear two sets of clothes. Everybody does. The suit for important business meetings and such, casual clothes for being at the office. Or you can wear a casual suit and no tie. It is your choice."  
  
"Ok. Thanks Chandler."

"No problem."  
  
"By the way, what do the executives do?"  
  
"Make decisions that effect the company. Like which businesses to use, which toy to manufacture and what ways to keep the workers happy. You know more like morale boosters."  
  
"Sounds reasonable enough. What is an intern like. "  
  
"You will work with my main secretary, Helen, and keep me informed of what I should be doing and also taking notes and such. You know getting to know the business."  
  
"I think I can do that."  
  
"Oh yes. And the biggest and hardest job ever."  
  
"What?"  
  
Chandler's eyes had the look of trouble in them. "Testing out the merchandise to see that it is met with the company's strict standards."  
  
"In short, you both get to play with the toys."  
  
Chandler grinned and winked at Jack who also grinned back. "Well you say it like it is a bad thing."  
  
Monica moaned and rolled her eyes heavenward. "Dad why do I have the feeling that you are going to love this job?"  
  
"I have no clue, my little Harmonica." Both Jack and Chandler laughed.  
  
When Jack came home two hours later, he had his stuff from his desk with him. "Jack, what happened?"  
  
"Becker fired me."

"What?" Monica shrieked.  
  
"I gave my notice and he fired me."  
  
"I am sorry." Chandler stated in a moderate tone.  
  
"Well, I am not. I am in a very good mood. Especially when I told him that you two were marring. But don't worry, I did not tell him that you were ahead of a company. I will leave that to you."

"Good. Now when would you like to start?"  
  
"What? I thought you said in three weeks?"  
  
"Jack you can start anytime you want."  
  
"How about tomorrow?"

"Great, we can go to work at the same time and everything."  
  
Later that evening, at the dinner table. Monica and Chandler told everyone else their decision to marry and Jack told them about his job change.  
  
"Wow. Congratulations." Phoebe muttered. Who was amazed at this turn of events. From one day to I hate you to the next of I love you. She guessed they got tired of arguing.  
  
"But isn't this a little fast?" Ross practically yelled out.  
  
"Not really, considering that all we had was a little fight."  
  
"What about all the lies he told you?"  
  
"Ross, they were not life damaging. I can live with them and the truth now. I know he loves me and he knows that I love him and not his money."  
  
"And that is it?"  
  
"Yes Ross, we wasted enough time arguing."  
  
"No Chandler, I wasted enough time being angry with you. It is time I grew up and was happy for a change. And I know that you can make me happy." Monica then kissed Chandler on the lips.  
  
Joey ran over and hugged the both of them extra hard. "I knew that you guys were made for each other."  
  
"Joey, thanks, buddy." Chandler made to shake hands with his long time friend.  
  
"Nothing doing." Joey stated as he hugged Chandler.  
  
"What about your company?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Isn't it bad for the workers and environment."  
  
"Alright, that is it. I take great pride in my company, whether it is for the fair treatment of the workers. Or the following of the guidelines of the environment. But since none of you believe me, we are all going down there. And I can show Jack his new office."  
  
"Can I call a friend?" Phoebe asked innocently enough.  
  
"Call away." Chandler shrugged.  
  
"Great." Phoebe ran to the phone and called the great environmental lawyer, Mike Hannighan.  
  
"Oh, Chandler, got any more new toys?" Joey asked.  
  
"Yes., Joe. There are always new toys."  
  
"OH, OH!!! Can I….?"  
  
"Of course, Joe."  
  
"Alright, let's get going." Joey was out the door before anyone else and ran back inside. "Come on time's a wasting." Everybody laughed and soon followed.  
  
While they were there, Jack was shown to his new office and issued a security badge to get him through the major checkpoints as well as Monica. Joey already had his. The rest were given visitors passes.  
  
Mike went over the papers and files with a fine toothed comb. And soon he was satisfied. "Phoebe, this company is above board, from what I can see here. IF I can get a chance to look at the other companies and their practices…I will learn more."  
  
"Mike, you are more than welcomed to."  
  
"Uh, thanks, Mr. Bing."

"Please Mike, don't call me that. I get a very bad flashback of my father."  
  
Mike smiled. "Ok." He then u picked up his briefcase. "Well, from what I can see, you are honest and above board. I only wished more employers would treat both their employees and companys like how you treat this one. Well, it was nice meeting you," He extended his hand, which Chandler took.  
  
"You too." Chandler smiled.  
  
"You mind if I take you up on that offer?"

"Go right ahead."  
  
"Goodnite." He then left.  
  
Chandler went to look for the others. He found them in the gameroom. Monica was off to the side being refereee. It was Joey and Jack versus Phobe and Ross in a water game. Chandler went to stand besides Monica.  
  
"Hey, who's winning?" The next thing was that Chandler was soaked from head to toe, curtesy of Monica.Chandler wasted no time in kissing Monica.  
  
Alright, shouldI continue or should I stop? If ya review, I will know what to do.


	9. A Dream Together

I think I am going to work on a few more chapters after this one. Now remember everybody it is AU! So things are going to be different. The characters will bit a bit different. But for some of them I tried to keep them as close to character as I could get.

I DO NOT own Friends, etc….

Now please review.

The next day, Monica decided to visit her fiancé so they could go to lunch. Fiancé, she was smiling and it seemed that she was walking on air.

As soon as she arrived at the office, Helen smiled at her. She really liked Monica. She was not pretentious or snobby and most importantly was not marrying Chandler for the money. Which really made her look upon Monica favorably.

The rest around the office were not too fond of her. They were after Chandler one way or another. Two of them already put in their applications.

"Helen, is he busy? I have got lunch." Monica held up a full basket of food. "A picnic to be exact."

"Monica, I know that he will want to see you." She then buzzed him. "Chandler, Monica is here. With lunch."

"Great! Come on in, babe!" Chandler grinned like a fool. He had the best girlfriend in the world.

Monica walked in and kissed Chandler on the cheek. "Love ya."

"Ditto." Chandler then leaned on the desk and turned to Pete Becker. "Becker I think you know my fiancé, you used to employ her father. Who now works for me I might add. As a manager in training."

"Monica?" It appeared that Pete Becker was stunned speechless. "Monica, you and Chandler…"

"Are engaged." Monica then showed the ring off to Pete.

"But, how, why? I mean I-I…" Pete was trying to find the right words.

"Are not like Chandler at all." Monica provided for everyone in the room.

"Precisely. Why would you date him and not me?" Pete was still trying to make sense of everything.

"He has a heart." Stated out loud. Then mumbled, "Which is a lot more than I could say of you."

"Fine, then choose, Tyler. Working with my business or Monica." Pete grinned thinking that Chandler would give Monica up easily enough and he would still end up with her as soon as she saw that he would be a rock for her.

Chandler did not hesitate. "Easy enough. Monica."

"But, what about the technology? Without it, you will not get it. And you need it for your virtual reality game." Pete was dumfounded. Who would dare to say 'no' to him.

"There are other companies out there, Besides, even if there wasn't, I still would not do business with you. So there is the door." He then turned toward Monica. "You are right. He is a shark."

"You will regret this, Tyler." Pete was furious. He would get together with another toy company and they would market the game together and leave Tots of Toys in the dust. He would use all of his money to bankrupt the company.

"Yeah, I really don't think so. You see another difference between me and you is that I do not put my company ahead of a human being or human needs." With that, Pete stomped out.

"Chandler, I am sorry." Monica knew that she was the main cause of him blowing a multi million dollar deal.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I prefer to make educational toys instead of virtual reality games. They have gotten kind of old after a while. And I want to create something that will make the kids learn and think." Chandler brought out his best teacher like voice.

Monica gave a huge smile. "Not to mention something that they can play with."

Chandler then countered with, "Hey, toys are suppose to mean fun, ya know." He then kissed her forehead. "Now what can I do for you, babe?"

"Lunch." Monica told Chandler, he then put his hand in hers.

"And what restaurant would you like to go to. Pick anywhere in the city and it is yours babe. I can have Helen make the reservations ."

"I really don't want to go to a restaurant."

"Really?" They started walking out the door.

"Yeah, I want something simple. Not too stuffy."

"Like…"

"A surprise."

"Good or bad." With Monica's look on her face. "Just kidding."

"Good. That is if you like picnics."

"Love 'em."

"Well, since it is a beautiful fall day and probably the last warm day of the year, I thought that a picnic in the park would be a good idea." As he closed the door to his office.

"Sounds terrific. Hey, Helen, I will not be around for the rest of the day. If anything major comes up…"

"I know, Gandolf can handle it. Have fun being in love."

"Oh, we will." Chandler promised.

Monica then grabbed her picnic basket from Helen as they walked past. "Thanks, Helen."

"No problem, Monica. Have a nice lunch." Helen grinned with a knowing glint in her eye.

"You are starting to sound like Joey." Chandler returned with a grin.

"Keep saying that and I will call Janice and tell her that she is invited to both the engagement party and the wedding." Helen smiled merrily.

"Hey, I was only joking." Chandler looked terrified.

"So was I." Helen came back with.

"HAHA, Funny." Chandler called out.

"I thought it was." Helen dryly stated with a stoic look on her face.

"You have been spending way too much time around me." Chandler sarcastically spat.

"And the ironic thing is that you pay me to." Helen came back with.

"Bye Helen." Monica called out.

"Bye Monica, Chandler." They then left.

After they ate at the park and took a long stroll, they ended up at the Plaza. In one of the most expensive suites.

Once arriving at the room, they wasted no time in getting out of their clothes. Quickly, pushing the covers to the side, Chandler pushed Monica back.

He started at her neck and started working his tongue down. At the waist, he raised her up a bit and spread her legs and gave a cheeky grin at her and started in on her. For Monica, it was the first time that she had oral sex performed on her. Right before she came, he raised up and pushed himself inside and hammered her in and out for a while. Soon after she came.

"How many times have you done that before?" Monica panted. Coming down from those exercsions really got a lot out of her.

Chandler blushed and muttered.. "Well, I uh…this was my first time."

Monica then folded her arms. "Chandler!"

"I am not lying." Off her look. "Honest. The truth is that I did not want to do that with any of the others. Why, I did not have the same feelings toward them that I do you. And I really wanted to make you happy. So on my lunch hour I picked up a book."

Monica grinned. "And what would the name of that book be?" She then wrapped her arms around his neck.

His lips kissed her below her ear. Then answered her in a very sexy whisper, "Karma Sutra."

"You have got to let me see that book."

"We both will tonight."

"My life with you is never going to be hum drum."

"You name it, nope. Especially when it comes to our sex life. I promise. Now…"

Not done with her, Chandler grabbed her by her waist and pushed her up against the wall and started on her again. Even harder. Within a couple of minutes it was over. And they retreated to the bed.

They lay on the bed and made love. This time it was tender and slow. Each taking their time to sear in their brains everything they did to one another.

Chandler ordered some champagne. After it arrived, they lay together with the covers wrapped around them like a large towel. Caressing each other's hands and kissing each other. And telling each other secrets that no one else knew.

"What type of wedding would you like to have?" Monica asked.

"Preferably with you as the bride." Chandler grinned as he kissed her shoulder.

"Chandler be serious."

"I would prefer a small one. Intimate with only family and closest friends."

Monica turned toward him. "Why not a large one?"

"For how many people there would be to invite and everything that would be with it. It would be a circus. I mean think of all the press we would have to contend with." Chandler spoke from experience. Whenever he did anything big, the press would always try and follow through on it. Whether it be business or his last attempt at marriage. There was press everywhere. That was one of the reasons why he shaved off his beard.

"But I have always dreamed of a huge wedding." Monica had a far away, dreamy look in her eyes. "With ice sculptures, the church, the engagement party, the reception, poached salmon that could be served, champagne, a string quartet, perfect dress and a perfect four tiered wedding cake with little people on top." Monica started to cry. "And the most important thing above all of that is the perfect groom." Monica then hugged Chandler harder. "Which I have in you, but I want to make it perfect for you. Understand?"

Chandler then sighed. "Alright Monica. Your wish is my wish. Just as long as you say I do at the alter."

"Don't be so enthused about it."

"It is not that. I just don't like big productions. You are going to need almost an organization to get through with it."

"I will be fine. You see I have it all planned out…."

"How long have you been planning this wedding? Since we started going out?" The thought made Chandler feel very weird.

"Chandler, I have been planning my wedding ever since I knew what a wedding was. I even have a huge scrapbook."

"A scrapbook?" She and Helen ought to get along fine. Helen always ran that office in a way that would make a drill sergeant proud.

"Four actually."

"Four?" Chandler croaked.

"One for the engagement party, one for the wedding, one for the reception and the other one for the honeymoon. I keep them in my wedding box at the apartment in my closet."

"HUH?" Chandler got a frightened look on his face.

"I will make sure it is planned right. Everything from the food, pictures, invitations, music, everything. You will see, I will make you proud."

Chandler then shook his head, amazed. "Alright, Mon. Under one condition. I want you to have some help with it."

"But I want to plan it out myself." Monica pouted.

"And you will. But I do not want you stressed out. So you are going to have a staff and among them are going to be three secretaries, one who is going to be your assistant and one a public relations and an extra just in case."

"Alright. Just as long as I get to run it."

"Great, and Monica, I will give you a bank account. So the sky is virtually the limit. Spend as much as you want. You are more than welcome about going to Paris and getting a designer wedding gown. And I insist that you do."

"Chandler, you are the sweetest."

"Get with Helen about the invitations to my family and friends"

"And don't forget business contacts." Monica added. The way she had it figured was that the bigger wedding the better.

"My God, Monica. Do you know how many there will be of them?"

"Bring them on. I like challenges." Monica had a look of determination on her face.

"I should have known, you are marrying me. And that is a challenge in itself."

Monica grinned. "Chandler, you are right up my alley." Chandler grinned and kissed her full on the lips.

The very next day, Chandler set Monica and her three assistants up in an extra office at the office building.

"Thanks Chandler, this is so great."

"No problem babe. Monica, you already know Helen. This is Susie Moss and Elizabeth Forester."

"Helen is your secretary, Susie is your assistant, and Elizabeth is your public relations reprehensive. Understand."

"Yes."

"These four rooms ought to be enough. If not, then tell me and we will get you some more."

"Ok."

"Need anything else?"

"Well, yes. We have something very important to discuss."

"What is it?"

"Are we going to stay in the apartment, move to another apartment or get a house?"

"Let's go into the next room to talk about it, k?"

"Sure." They both entered the room that would hold the bridal gifts, well one of the rooms anyway. They would probably need more rooms for what was coming.

"Well, since it is just me and you, I think an apartment would be great. For now, anyway" Monica stated.

"Ok. Fine by me. I guess we will have to go apartment hunting."

"And don't forget the furniture and then we have to register for gifts."

"Ok. When would you like to begin?"

"I think it would be a good idea to meet with a realtor and go on from there."

Chandler then continued. "I know the perfect person in the reality business to get an apartment."

"But, I would like to start looking as soon as possible. Like tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Is that a bad time?" Monica asked,

"No, uh, we had better sit down and discuss what we want and where we want to live at. So since I have nothing to do, why not now?" It took them a grand total of thirty five minutes to decide what they wanted in an apartment. And then they had Helen call for an appointment the very next business day.

When Monica and Chandler arrived home that night. They were very surprised to see Judy Geller in the living room with Ross Geller and a very mad Jack Geller sitting at the kitchen table.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Monica was furious.

"My, Monica, how you've changed. You've turned out to be a very beautiful young woman."

"Uh huh. Now state what you want and leave."

"Is that anyway to great the woman who gave birth to you?"

"You forgot to mention almost disowned me."

"I did no such thing."

"Wanna bet?" Jack and Monica both stated aloud.

Judy intentionally ignored Jack. "Monica, I did not come to argue with you."

"What do you want?'

"I came to bury the hatchet."

"Why?"

"I missed my daughter."

"Bullshit, mom."

"Monica, a real lady would never resort to that kind of language."

"I learned it from the best, namely you."

Seeing how badly it is turning out. "Monica, I want to put the past behind us. I mean there is nothing we can do about it now. I mean I think we can start a whole new mother/daughter relationship."

"I see what you want, Judy. You want to make nice with Monica and get invited to the wedding. Monica don't fall for it." Jack warned.

"I wasn't going to, dad. And the answer is no, why would I want you at my wedding when I haven't seen you since I was a young girl?"

"Now, Monica don't be hasty. She is after all our mom." Ross started.

"Who is not wanted here and will not be invited to the wedding. I don't want her in my life at all. Sort of like you not wanting me in your life all of those years ago. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me I have a headache." Monica then left the room, only to hear the living room door open and close.

Soon after Chandler went in and sat besides her. "You ok, Mon?" He then kissed her forehead and held her.

"I'm fine."

"Mon…"

"I got used to it when I was younger." She then held him tight and closed her eyes. Chandler sat there holding her determined that he was going to make her feel good. And he knew someone that could help. Maybe.

The next morning, they met with a realtor and discussed what they wanted in an apartment.

"Ok, what you both want is at least a three bedroom…" She was then cut off by Monica.

"Four. One is a playroom for the baby.

"Four." Victoria changed around a number. "With a fireplace in the master bedroom. A kitchen that a gourmet would love. A big family and dining room. Anything else?"

"I want a huge pantry and a place for a deep freeze." Monica answered back.

"I think that can be arranged." She then punched in some more Then she scrunched up her nose. "I really don't see any apartments that match your criteria. But a nice brownstone would. And more."

"What do you think Mon? It would mean more room."

"You know, that sounds better."

"Ok." She then moved her mouse and right clicked it. "And location for a brownstone would be around Central Park."

"Uh, Central Park?" Monica asked weakly. She was used to seeing Jack every morning.

Chandler knew what she was thinking. "Uh, Victoria, could you print out the information you have on the houses and the apartments in the Village and Central Park. Please."

"No problem. And I have a book of listings that I can give you. Not to mention pamphlets on the different apartment buildings of the city." After all was gathered Monica and Chandler said their goodbyes and left.

"Chandler…"

"Let me guess why did we not go on any more." Monica nodded her head. "I think we need to talk a bit more about this and make some more decisions."

"Like what?"

"You have been with your father all of your life. I don't think that you are ready to move far away from him." Chandler stopped walking in front of her and put his finger on her lips. "You have been around your father so much, and have seen him everyday. I just think that you ought to live close by to Jack so you can get used to the idea of us moving. That is all." Monica wasted no time in hugging and kissing her husband.

"Thank you. Thank you." Monica stated in between kisses. After a bit they just held each other on the busy New York sidewalk. "Now, what do you say we go and start to register."

Register?"

"For gifts!"

"I know what that means."

"Sure you do."

"I do."

"So can we?"

"Of course. Where would you like to begin at?"

"Bloomingdale's, Dillard's, Tiffany's, Gucci."

"Uh, Mon, are you sure we can hit all of those places today?"

"If not today, then tomorrow."

"Ok."

"Which one would you like to go to first?"

"Bloomingdale's."

"Alright. Give me a minute." Chandler picked up his cell phone and hit speed dial. "Helen. Call Bloomingdale's and tell them that Monica and I are going to register. And it would be nice to have our own sales representative. We are going to eat first. So we will be there in about four hours. Thanks."

"Eat?"

"You are hungry, right?"

"I could eat a buffalo."

"Great! What are you in the mood for?"

"Surprise me."

"OK I really do hope that you are hungry." They ended up going to a Moroccan restaurant. Authentic Moroccan restaurant. And invited Joey, Jack, Ross and Phoebe along as well.

The restaurant was like a page from 1001 Arabian nights. It had arch ways, a fountain and so other reminders of the Arab world.

They were shown to a table. Well the table was as tall as a coffee table and had cushions on the floor to sit on. The waiter served them with some water to wash their hands in first and a towel to dry them off.

"Hey, where is the silverware?" Ross asked annoyed.

"It is authentic to eat with your hands." Chandler stated.

"Not to mention funner." Joey came back with.

"Joey, Funner is not even a real word. It is more fun." Ross corrected Joey.

"I think that whoever a word is said it is real." Phoebe replied sticking up for Joey. She and Ross had some serious arguments anymore. Ross was starting to be more rigid. And Phoebe was…well she was Phoebe. So it appeared as though that their relationship was about to go the way of the dodo.

Joey smiled at Phoebe. "Thanks, Phoebes."

"No problem, Joey." She really liked Joey. He was fun to be around and he was also a real sweetheart and did not put on airs of knowing more than everyone else. And unless it came to women and winning at foosball, he was modest.

Chandler excused himself and went to talk to the waiter. He then came back. "All taken care of."

"What?" Jack asked wondering what his future son-in-law was up to now.

"Nothing at all."

Jack learned not to be too surprised when he walked into his office this morning to see a couple of new toys and games in there. Chandler's expressed orders. Some of them were gifts that Chandler had given to him like the arcade games, a computer with computer games, and the basket ball hoop and such. While others were testing toys.

The employees got to test them first hand and give Chandler their opinions about them. Man, he was really going to love his new job. After all it was not uncommon for a couple hours a day for Chandler and a few others to put on sensors and break up into teams and play laser tag. Or go into the gym and play dodge ball. So morale was kept high. And the cafeteria had everything in it. As well as a gourmet chef. With every type of food under the son for different reasons. Religious or otherwise. Like vegetarians, dieters, etc.

The different courses were broken up and served separately. First came the soup that they ate with dipping bread into it. Then the meat or in Phoebe's case a huge helping of vegetables. That was why Chandler spoke to the waiter, because Phoebe was a vegetarian. Then came the vegetables, and the desert which was fruit. And the waiter came around with some more water and towels for everyone to wipe their hands with.

After it was all done Joey asked. "Where is the belly dancer?"

"Oh she was fired this morning for slapping a customer. I do not care if it is her ex. She was not to treat our customer like that."

"What did he do to her?" Monica wanted to know.

"Yeah what?" Phoebe asked as well. With Monica and Phoebe there about ready to rumble.

"Uh, Mon, Phoebes…" Chandler tried to diffuse the situation. But of course, fate has a way of changing everything.

"Mr. Libra, I have come for my last check." A young woman's voice stated with authority.

"Very well, Mrs. Farber, wait here. I will retrieve it." He then left and went to his office.

"Thank you. And I have changed back to my maiden name of Greene."

"Fine Rachel Greene, it is."

Monica looked at her in astonishment. "Rachel? It is me, Monica. You know, Monica Geller."

"Monica?" Rachel looked confused for a bit. Then it hit her. "Monica! You have changed." They then hugged.

"Rachel, it is so good to see you." She then introduced her to everybody.

"I know you." When she introduced her to Joey. "You are the one who is always saying when I get a divorce, we should go out. You made me even promise."

"Yes, yes I did." Joey stated with a grin on his face. "And you are!" Joey started to get excited.

"Alright, fine. I did promise." Rachel agreed. Not to sure about what was going to happen.

"Great!" Then pushing Chandler over to a corner. "Hey Chandler, can I borrow a few bucks?"

"Ok, how much?" Chandler then reached for his wallet.

"Five hundred dollars." Joey seemed like it was nothing.

"FIVE HUNDRED DOLLARS!" Everybody in the restaurant looked over toward them.

"Yeah, She is a classy lady and I want to show her a good time." Joey explained.

"But…" Seeing the hope in Joey's eyes. "Alright fine. But no more than one hundred."

"Chandler I want to take her out to a play and a good restaurant. Four."

"Not all of the restaurants are that pricey and I can get you tickets to any play out there. Two."

"But, I want to also buy her flowers, take her on a carriage ride, and everything. Three."

"Alright, fine. Three."

Rachel turned to Monica. "What is going on?"

"Oh. Joey is asking to borrow money from Chandler to take you out."

"Really? You act as though this is common place."

"It is. But he never asked to borrow this much money from him before. He must really like you."

"Well, he has been coming here at least twice a month and asking me out when I get a divorce. In a way it is kind of sweet yet scary."

"Oh, he won't hurt you." Jack stated. "He is too sweet to."

"Yeah, when he latches on to something, he stands by it whenever or wherever." Phoebe explained.

"Yeah, but the women, only this is the first time I have actually seen him go after a woman like that at all."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"I see. I guess there is nothing wrong with going out with him on a date. After all the other two where losers. One could not kiss worth anything. I mean so much slobber was on my mouth, my lip stick was all over my face or chin."

"Ewwww!" Everybody was shocked and not pleased. After a bit, Joey and Chandler came back and the group left after Chandler paid the bill.

Later that day, Chandler and Monica went to Bloomingdale's and picked out all the china they were going to use. The good china, the everyday dishes, bath towels, silverware, linens, and they also picked out appliances.

The night before, they made a list of everything they would need. And Monica kept it with her, just in case. But they didn't get everything on the list. They still had to register for other items as well.

A little bit of quick explaining about Ross and Rachel. Jack and Judy divorced when Ross was young and still thought that girls were yucky. So he did not develop feelings for her. As I said the divorce changes everything. And all about Rachel's life will be forthcoming in the next chapter.


End file.
